Destiny's Road
by Kaiba Kamiya
Summary: Tai is totally in love with his best friend Matt, but they have a long road ahead of them before they can be together: Betrayal, Tai's new responsibility and journey, and Matt's brother T.K. stands in the way. And what's this, Tai has a twin sister?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Characters will more than likely be OOC.

Pairings: Taikeru, future Taito, other couples may come later.

Summary: Tai is totally in love with his best friend Matt, but they have a long road ahead of them before they can be together: Betrayal, Tai's new responsibility and journey, and Matt's brother T.K. stands in the way. And what's this, Tai has a twin sister?

Ages:Tai 15

Kai 15

Matt 15

Sora 15

Joe 16

Izzy 14

Mimi 14

Kari 12

T.K 12

Davis 12

Cody 10

Yolei 12

Ken 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. . .sigh

On with the Story:)

Destiny's Road

It has been four years since Tai Kamiya, along with his friends, saved the world and the Digital World. He has grown up a lot, but still remains the same. He still loves soccer; he still overprotects his little sister Kari; he is still a natural born leader, even if it is only on the soccer field. But most of all, he still misses the Digiworld and his twin sister Kai Kamiya. Kari has never been told about her because it hurt the family too much, and they eventually got along without her. He longs to go back, but he has never told anyone that. Not even his two best friends. But there are a lot of things that Tai hasn't mentioned.

For you see, Tai has known since last year that he is gay. He had a secret boyfriend, but they broke up, and at the time, no one could understand why he was so depressed. But he eventually got over it and it made him stronger. It made him realize that the only guy he ever wanted to be with, was his best friend. That's right, Matt Ishida, the self-proclaimed cool one; the lead singer of The Teenage Wolves. Only problem, Matt is straight. Not to mention the fact that Sora, Tai's other best friend, was seriously crushing on Matt. Not that he knew, but Tai knew he didn't have a chance.

Tai was even happy to not ever mention his secret lifestyle, never try to go after his best friend, and keep everything as it was. Because he felt that if he did, everything would change, and not for the better. And he was most definitely right about that. But sometimes to get to the place you really want to be at, you have to make several stops along the way, and not all of them are good.

And one fateful day at school started the wheels of changing Tai's destiny forever.

So whatcha think? Good enough to continue? Be gentle, I haven't written in awhile so I may be a bit rusty.

Review please:P


	2. Chapter 2

Pairings: Taikeru, future Taito, other couples may come later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon:(

Destiny's Road.

Tai was on his way to his locker. It was Tuesday morning, another day of school, another day closer to the school dance. But Tai wasn't concerned, his friends would be there, and that's all that mattered to him. But someone else had other ideas.

Just after Tai had reached his locker and opened it, he was tapped on the shoulder. Tai spun around to see Markus. His secret ex-boyfriend. They had remained on good terms, because they both loved soccer and were teammates, and Tai couldn't imagine not having Markus in his life as his friend. Matt may be Tai's best friend, but there were things that Tai couldn't reveal to Matt. Everytime he tried, he got a bad feeling in his stomach that just wouldn't go away. It only got stronger. Markus knew all about Tai's true feelings for his best friend. He also knew Tai would never come out of the closet without his help. And, he fully intended on helping him out. What he didn't know was the chain of events he would unwittingly set into motion. But for right now, Markus knew Matt was on his way to Tai's locker, and he fully intended on Matt hearing him ask Tai to the dance.

"Markus. What's up?"

"Well, I totally don't have a date to the dance, blah. So I was wondering if you would finally come out of that closet of yours and come to the dance with me, ya know, for old time's sake," Markus pouted. He knew Matt was standing just out of Tai's line of vision, but that he heard every word.

"Uhh. . ."

"What the. . .?" Matt managed to get out before his voice died.

"Matt. . .uhh. . .umm," Tai stammered.

Markus satisfied with his work decided to bid the boys a farewell. He thought that if this worked out well for Tai, maybe Matt should hear the real truth, even if he was the one to help reveal it. He only wanted Tai to be happy with the boy of his dreams. Besides, he never really thought Matt was Sora's type.

"So is it true? Are you gay?" Matt asked, and then winced as he realized how that sounded.

Tai didn't say anything, so Matt continued, "I didn't mean how that sounded. If you are gay, then it's cool man. I'm your best friend, and I always will be, no matter what. I will never betray you, or turn my back on you. You know that, and I know the rest of the gang won't either." Matt would later come to not only regret those words, but to desperately want to take them back.

"I know, I'm just a little stunned is all, and maybe a little relieved that you know now." But Tai wasn't relieved, that bad feeling came back, and it had gotten stronger, especially after Matt's little speech.

"How long have you known?"

"For a year now."

"Cool," Matt said, and then as an afterthought, "Is there anything else you're not telling me?"

"Nope. Like what?" There was no way Tai would ever tell Matt about his true feelings for him, not when the bad feeling was getting stronger. Maybe when it went away, but not now.

"I don't know." It was true, Matt didn't know what it was he wanted Tai to admit.

"Well you now know all of my deepest darkest sercrets," save one, Tai thought, "and I know yours, so how about we get to class."

The boys walked to class together, neither realizing that by the end of the school day, not only will the other Digidestined know about Tai's sexual preference, but Matt will also realize Tai's true feelings for him. It will set off a chain of events that will change their lives, and begin Tai's ultimate journey and love; and Matt will discover things about himself he never knew, and will wish to take back the betrayal he caused his best friend. He will also try to win Tai back and his love.

That's it for this chapter.

Review please :D


	3. Chapter 3

Pairings: Taikeru, future Taito, other couples may come later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon:(

A/N: Kai Kamiya is my own character and she will show up later, she is Tai's long lost twin. And this chapter is to explain a few things that will become relevant in the chapters to follow.

Destiny's Road.

In the Digiworld

Gennai was talking to the robed figures. They were very concerned, and had every right to be concerned. The Digidestined were losing themselves and their special traits that their crests were made from. If both generations of the Digidestined lost themselves, the Digiworld may once again be flung into chaos, dragging Earth along with it. Their only hope was to have all of the crests powers transferred to one Digidestined, making that person the Ultimate Digidestined that would be partners with each Digimon associated with each crest. A high price was involved, so Gennai and the robed figures were looking for certain qualities in each Digidestined. The individual must still have his or her trait that made his or her crest shine; love the Digiworld and Earth so much that they would sacrifice anything to save them; be reliable enough to take on the responsibility; have no real tie to Earth, for they will not get to see it very often, as they will have to live in the Digiworld; and they have to commit themselves to this for the rest of his or her life, there could be no backing out.

"How about Joe Kido, he's reliable?" asked one of the robed figures.

Gennai sighed, "I'm afraid that ever since Joe started school to become a doctor, he hasn't been the most reliable. His crest was the first to start losing power." Luckily, however, Cody became the new Child of Reliability, so the crest lost its power slowly, as did the rest of them that became transferred to the new generation.

"What about Mimi?" asked another robed figure.

Again Gennai sighed, "I'll make this easier: Mimi doesn't call her friends very much anymore. She has even forgotten about Palmon and the Digiworld. Her thoughts are filled with boys, shopping, and the color pink. She even stole one of her American friend's boyfriend. She is not sincere. Sora is consumed by her love for Matt, and can not see beyond that. She doesn't care about anyone else's feelings, she just wants him. Matt spouts off words of friendship, but deep down he is self-centred and only cares about his fame. I know he said nice things to Tai, but they were just words. Izzy is more concerned with his computer jobs. He doesn't try to learn anything new. He is no longer curious. He no longer seeks knowledge." Gennai paused and sighed again.

"Well surely the new generation could step up to the plate. That was the reason they were given their own Digimon. . .," the first robed figure stopped and looked at Gennai, who had his head bowed. "You can't possibly be telling me that they are losing themselves as well, are you?"

"If the Digiworld or Earth was attacked by Digimon, not one of them could stop it. They couldn't even do it together," Gennai paused as he looked at the robed figures, feeling their mouths dropped and offered further explanation. "They have been at peace for far too long. Nothing has happened since they stopped Ken, the Digimon Emperor, and stopped Myotismon again. Yolei is too busy helping her family out, until her father gets back on his feet, because he was in an accident. Cody would rather spend time with his Grandfather and has no wish of returning to the Digiworld. Kari is growing up and experiencing life. She couldn't stay young and innocent forever. Ken has been playing pranks on people for fun with Davis. And Davis! Bah! He is NO Tai Kamiya. He is a coward and not the greatest friend any longer."

"Well that leaves two people, T.K. and Tai. Tai is a great leader, and his courage has only grown; and T.K. is still so hopeful. So which one do we choose?" asked the second robed figure.

Gennai had ran this over in his mind for the longest time and he knew the answer. It had to be Tai. He was courageous, it took a lot of courage to keep the secret he did. He knew that it was dangerous to say he was gay and in love with his best friend. He was right to, because his life will change. He was more responsible, more reliable, and he loved his home, his family and his friends. But more importantly, he missed the Digiworld, and he longs to come back and make a difference as he once did. But he had to make one thing clear to these robed figures:

"Tai Kamiya is the one. However, T.K. is still hopeful, therefore his crest still has full power, and I do not want his crest's power stripped and given to Tai. T.K. will be the only Digidestined allowed to come and go in the Digiworld. I'm sure Tai will protect him, and I'm sure it will make Tai happy to keep a connection to Earth, and I know T.K. would never want to lose one of his friends. Do I make myself clear?"

The robed figures nodded. They would exclude the Crest of Hope from the new Digivice that they were making for Tai. The Digivice would be the last that they hoped to make. This Digivice would be the Ultimate Digivice. It will look like the Crest of Courage and at each of the seven points of the sun, will be the insignia of the other crests, minus Hope.

"When will Tai be notified and given his new Digivice? Will the others be told they have been stripped of their responsibility and means of getting to the Digworld? Will T.K. be told that he is the only Digidestined left besides the Child of Courage?" the robed figures inquired of Gennai.

"No. T.K. nor the others will be told of what has happened. They will find everything out for themselves. As for Tai, it will happen on the night of the school dance. He is going to be betrayed by those that claim are his friends and by the one he loves," Gennai stopped, and looked sad, as he thought about poor Tai. But he knew that it was for the best. The Digiworld needed a protector, especially in the days to follow.

"When is the school dance?" asked the second robed figure.

Gennai looked up and replied, "This friday."

That's it for this chapter.

Ever notice Gennai always seems to know what's going on, but never explains how he knows. Must have a crystal ball, haha, wish I had one.

There will be more Tai in the next chapter:p, unfortunately for all you Tai fans, he's gonna have to get his heart broken. But it'll all work out in the end.

Review please and lemme know whatcha think.


	4. Chapter 4

Pairings: Taikeru, future Taito, other couples may come later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon:(

A/N: Kai Kamiya is my own character and she will show up later, she is Tai's long lost twin. This chapter is going to go straight to Friday. Focusing on Tai getting ready for the school dance, and his thoughts about the week. Once they get to the school dance, the other Digidestined, minus T.K., will have a flashback about Tuesday when they found out about Tai's secret. I will also point out Tai and T.K. aren't together yet, but they will be soon. Also, what Matt says to Tai at the end of this chapter is not how I feel, it is just apart of the story.

On with the Chapter, enjoy:)

Destiny's Road

Tai was excited to be getting ready to go to the school dance. Kari, had decided to go to Yolei's to get ready, and Matt was picking him up. . .without Sora tagging along. It was almost like a first date: the sweaty palms, making sure he was wearing the most perfect outfit, and nervous for his date to arrive. But just as Tai would get himself psyched up, he would plummet to the Earth with a crash and realize that what he wanted was never going to happen, and that he should not be going. Something very bad was going to happen, but Matt and the others were so excited for him to go. Tai knew he should listen to his gut, but he figured that there was nothing he and his friends couldn't handle.

But his friends have been acting really weird since Tuesday. Matt had told the other Digidestined (A/N: the younger and older generation go to the same school and have lunch break together) that Tai was gay. The others were shocked at first, and before they could even say anything about it, Jun, Davis' sister, had come over and said that she had no idea that Matt was gay, if she did, she wouldn't have wasted her time. Sora had snapped out of it and demanded to know where she had heard such an awful thing. Jun had replied that apparently Markus had asked Tai to the school dance, but Tai had declined, saying he was in love with Matt and wanted to go with him. Before anyone could say anything, she wished Matt all the best with Tai and said they would make a terrific couple. And she had left, leaving the Digidestined stunned. Which is how Tai had found them.

Tai sighed, and picked out a dress shirt to wear, his blue one that match Matt's eyes so well. Tai began to think back to that Tuesday. He had denied ever saying such a thing, and that he wasn't going to ask Matt to the dance, let alone loved him.

"But the damage was done, they've been avoiding me, even my own sister. Are they repulsed by me? But they're excited for me to go. Maybe I shouldn't go? What do you think Meeko?" Tai desperately asked Kari's cat.

The only response Tai got was a meow.

"Yeah, well. . .you're no help anyway."

'Well at least T.K. doesn't treat me any differently. He is such a great kid.' Tai was interrupted from his musings by a knock on the door. He went to answer it, and found Matt staring at him kinda funny.

"Matt? Oh yeah. . .hahaha, I forgot to button up my shirt. I got to thinking and totally forgot what I was doing," Tai nervously stated.

"It must have hurt," Matt said with a smile.

Tai relaxed as he felt Matt and himself slip into their old routine. But he still had a bad feeling about tonight.

At the dance.

Tai and the others have been at the dance for an hour and nothing bad has happened. They were all dancing in a group and having a great time. Tai tried to relax, but he still felt something bad was going to happen. Not five minutes later, Matt leaned over and said he had a surprise for him. He then started to walk over to the stage where the DJ was. Everyone was watching Tai and Matt with bated breath, except for T.K., who hadn't been involved in their big plans for tonight because he had been away until Thursday with his basketball team.

Flashback

It was Tuesday after school. Tai was at practice and the others were at the park discussing about what had happened at lunch and Tai's preference.

"It is just so unnatural," Sora started.

"Ugh, and he's my brother. Disgusting," Kari said.

"And knowing him, he's probably proud of it," Matt shuddered, still thinking about what Jun said about Tai being in love with him.

"I can't believe Tai-Sempai is gay. This totally shakes up everything I have ever known," Davis cried. Ken patted him on the back.

"Well, Matt, I'd be worried if I were you," Yolei stated.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Ugh, boys. You have to spell things out for them," Sora snarled. There was no way anybody, including Tai was taking Matt away from her.

"If Tai's in love with you, then people are going to talk. If you keep spending time with him, people will think you are dating," Cody spelled out for him.

"Isn't it obvious? You have to humilate Tai at the school dance. It's the only way he'll back off. Besides, do you really want to be friends with him? He's unnatural. It's so wrong," Sora said.

"She's right. There is no way my brother will back off. You have to humilate him and stop being friends with him. I don't even want to be his sister," Kari shuddered.

"Couldn't we just talk to him about it?" Joe cautioned.

"Whose side are you on?" Sora threatened.

"Ummm. . .yours," Joe said sheepishly.

They spent the rest of the day planning what they were going to do. Nobody noticed that Izzy was the only one not contributing to the discussion. He was too busy working on his later computer job. Setting up a program for some company. They had even called Mimi for help.

End Flashback

Matt had gotten to the stage and was whispering something in the DJ's ear. The DJ handed Matt the mike, and then Matt made the biggest regret of his life: "I'd like to take this time to say something to my very best friend, Tai Kamiya."

Tai was shocked. His friends were smirking at him, except for T.K., and he was pretty sure Joe looked scared, and Izzy was clueless. When they all turned back to Matt, Tai started to inch his way away from them. He wanted to make a break for it. Whatever Matt was going to say, it was the bad thing that was gonna happen. Tai, was at the edge of the crowd, before Matt spoke again, and he had stopped. He willed his feet to move, but they wouldn't. He was rooted to the spot. And Matt had no idea where he was, but it didn't matter. His words found him:

"Tai, you disgust me, you know that. I can't believe you would have ever thought I would date someone like you. You're disgusting. Ugh. You are beneath me. You're a freak, and not one of us likes you. Stay the hell away from us, you queer freak. Oh! Just so you know, Sora and I are dating now, so whatever fantasies you have about me, get over it. You and I will never happen. Now why don't you go home and cry to your Mommy, queer." And with that Matt gave the DJ, who looked pretty disgusted at him, his mike back. Matt started walking back to the group. When he got there, he asked everyone if they saw Tai's face. But they hadn't By the time they had turned around, he was gone.

"Good enough," Matt said.

And Tai was gone. He had left the school dance, as soon as Matt had finished. He didn't see T.K. sucker punch Matt, and then proceeded to beat his older brother up until he coughed up blood. He didn't see all of the people at the dance turn on the Digidestined, yelling and throwing things at them. He didn't see the school's gym get destroyed. But what he could see, made him the happiest person in the world, even after losing his friends and love. He could see Agumon and Gennai standing in front of him. He could see the others running down towards them. He could see Gennai holding something that looked like the Crest of Courage. He could see that he was back in the Digital World.

'I'm back," Tai thought.

"Tai, you're back," Agumon cried. "Gennai said you would be."

"How did I get here?"

"I opened up a gate that sucked you in as you passed by the computer room. You were in a big hurry, I almost didn't think I would be able to catch you," Gennai laughed.

"Oh. Why?" Tai was so happy to be back, he didn't care why. At least here he was loved. And if he got to come to the Digiworld again, all the better.

"We don't need to discuss that right now. I think for right now, a reunion is in order," Gennai said. And with that the other Digidestined's Digimon and Agumon rush towards him and give him the biggest, most heartfelt group hug he had ever experienced.

"Welcome back Tai Kamiya," Gennai smirked.

Well that's it for this chapter. I think the others got what they deserved. Next chapter will be about Tai getting his new Digivice, and T.K will begin to develop feelings for Tai.

Well, as always, lemme know whatcha think. So, review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Pairings: Taikeru, future Taito, other couples may come later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon:(

A/N: Kai Kamiya is my own character and she will show up later, she is Tai's long lost twin. This chapter focuses on Tai in the Digiworld. Also, thank you for all the great reviews. I'll update again when I get the chance.

On with the Chapter, enjoy:)

Destiny's Road

Tai still couldn't believe he was back in the Digital World. It was now Sunday morning on Earth, and he was knew that his parents were probably freaking out. He had no way to guess what Kari had told them. But it was clear that she had turned her back on her big brother. As did everyone else. 'Except T.K.,' Tai thought. 'I wonder why I'm back in the Digiworld anyway. I have to go back today and Gennai still hasn't told me anything.'

"I suppose you're wondering what you're doing here?" Gennai asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Gahhhhhh. . .," Tai exclaimed, jumping from his seat on the tree stump in front of Gennai's home.

"Sorry," Gennai chuckled. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's ok. Yeah I am kinda wondering, and where are Agumon and the others?" Tai smiled.

"They're out in the forest. I wanted to explain why you're here without interruption. And I don't want any interruptions from you either. Understood?" Gennai questioned.

Tai nodded.

"Well. I'm sure on the first night you arrived, you saw me holding something like the Crest of Courage. It does indeed look like the symbol, but it holds a far more important purpose," Gennai stopped and pulled out the Digivice and handed it to Tai. "That is yours. It is the Ultimate Digivice. It has the other Digidestined's crests power in it as well, except for T.K.. He is the only one, besides you, that is worthy enough to own a Digivice and be partners with a Digimon. They have been stripped of their means of getting to the Digiworld. Their Digimon partners are now your partners. You may not tell T.K. he is the only Digidestined left. You may not tell the others that they will no longer be able to come to the Digital World. You must let them figure things out for themselves, because, they have lost themselves and the very traits that made them the Chosen Children." Gennai took a breath before he continued explaining to Tai.

"I know this is a lot to take in. But pretty much you are the Ultimate Chosen Child. Eventually, you won't be able to live on Earth. You will have to live here, but you can visit Earth when the gate is open, and T.K. is always welcome here. You will become the Digital World's protector. If you think you can not handle the responsibility, let me know now. Your life will change drastically if you choose to take on this challenge."

"I'll do it. My life changed when Matt said those awful things to me, and my friends turned their backs on me. I won't let you or the Digiworld down, Gennai. You can count on me," Tai stated passionately.

"Excellent. Now why don't you go find the others. I'm sure they'd like to say goodbye before you go back to Earth. One more thing, with that Digivice, you will be able to detect if a gate has opened between the two worlds, for how long it will be open, and pinpoint exactly where the gate is." With that, Gennai went back into his house, and Tai ran to find the others.

He finally found them, not far from Gennai's, and right where a gate was due to open in 20 minutes, and close 5 minutes after that.

"Tai! I can't believe you have to go back so soon," Agumon whined.

"Hey, little dude, I'll be back. I'll come back as often as I can. Besides, we'll be able to fight along side each other again," Tai said, patting Agumon's head.

"I can't believe Kari would turn on you. You think you know someone and then Wham!. . ."Gatomon started, but stopped when they heard squawking.

Suddenly, a swarm of Parrotmon came upon them.

"Alright everyone, let's show them what a Mon is made of," Tai yelled over the squawking.

The Digimon all digivolved, and were able to fight off the Parrotmon, but Tai got hurt in the fight, badly. There was only 10 minutes left before the gate would close.

"Come on. We have to get him to Gennai. He needs to be healed and get back here before the gate closes," a tired Tentomon said.

"I'll do it. You're all too tired," MetalGarurumon said. He gently picked up Tai between his teeth, and took off before anyone could say a word.

MetalGarurumon found Gennai outside, and they hurried Tai over to the regeneration chamber.

"I recently updated the chamber, so it shouldn't take too long for him to recover and make it back in time to go through the gate. Incidently MetalGarurumon, do you know what happens when a human uses the regeneration chamber?" Gennai asked.

"No. What?" MetalGarurumon grumbled.

Before Gennai could respond, Tai was coming out of the chamber. 'Interesting. I thought he would have taken a bit longer in there, considering his injuries. But he looks great. Better than great actually,' Gennai thought to himself.

"Well off you go. You have a gate to catch. You'll make it in plenty of time," Gennai said, as he saw Tai was going to ask him how much time he had.

He watched the two of them head back to the gate and the others. "I thought that he'd catch the gate in the nick of time. He's speed of recovery was remarkable," Gennai stated aloud. With that, Gennai went back to his garden.

Tai made it to the gate in plenty of time. He assured everyone he was fine, and promised to bring back presents for everyone.

"Could you bring T.K. too, Tai?" Patamon shyly asked.

"Of course I will Patamon. See yas soon." Tai jumped through the gate, and landed in the sandbox at the park.

"At least no one's around. Better head on home and see what kind of trouble I'm in," Tai said aloud. He started walking home, keeping his hand on his new Digivice in his pocket, smiling the whole way. But Tai was wrong. Someone was in the park, and saw him fall into the sandbox.

"Wow. Tai looks like an Angel," T.K. exclaimed, smiling the whole way back home as he thought about Tai.

Well that's it for this Chapter. Next chapter will focus a bit on Tai's family, and Monday at school. Prolly a trip to the Digiworld too, and more T.K. crushing on Tai. Just wait til ya see how the others take to that, especially Matt, heheh.

Review Please.


	6. Chapter 6

Pairings: Taikeru, future Taito, other couples may come later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon:(

A/N: Kai Kamiya is my own character and she will show up later, she is Tai's long lost twin. Sorry I haven't updated until now, work was extremely busy, especially over Canada Day Weekend. Sides, I was bored.

On with the Chapter, enjoy:)

Destiny's Road

Tai walked up to his apartment door and took a deep breath. He put his hand to the door knob and twisted it. The door slowly opened, signalling that his family was indeed at home. He took another deep breath and walked through; shutting the door softly behind him. He took off his shoes and walked into the Kamiya's living room. No one was there, so he looked off into the kitchen and saw his mom doing the breakfast dishes, with her back turned. It appeared she was crying, so Tai crept up behind her and hugged her from behind.

"Don't cry Mom," Tai whispered.

". . .Tai," Mrs. Kamiya exclaimed, turning around and seeing her son for the first time since Friday night.

"I'm sor. . .," but Tai never got to finish, as his mother hugged him tightly.

"Don't be sorry. Kari told me what happened. She seemed almost proud of it. I grounded her. The nerve of that girl. I taught all my children better than that. Your father, bah, actually sided with her. He's sleeping on the couch, until his attitude improves. That's not the man I married," Mrs Kamiya ranted.

". . .Your not mad Mom, or disgusted?" Tai asked hoping it wasn't another cruel joke.

"Of course not hunny. I love you no matter what. Besides, not only did I figure you were gay, but so is my younger brother. He hasn't really announced it to the whole family, but he told me years ago."

"Wow. That's cool. I can't believe Uncle Seki is gay too. But what am I to do about dad and Kari, and everyone at school?" Tai sighed.

"Already taken care of. You can stay at Uncle Seki's place. He needs a house-sitter. He's going abroad for a few months. At least this will give a chance for things to settle down here, and for your sister and father to smarten the hell up. As for school, I know you will have the courage to face whatever they throw at you, and give it back tenfold," Mrs. Kamiya smiled at her son.

"I see. Where are they? And don't you want to know where I've been?" Tai asked, thinking he had the greatest Mom.

"Oh! Your father decided that Kari shouldn't be grounded and the two of them went to spend the day at the mall to buy "Daddy's little girl" anything she wanted," she said with disgust.

"I'm really glad you thought of everything Mom, but I think what I might do while I'm house-sitting is find a job, and try to get my own place. Kari really hurt me, and I don't think her or Dad will get over this anytime soon. . .so. . .why don't you tell them, that for now on, Kari doesn't have an older brother and Dad doesn't have a son. I know it'll hurt you, but you can come visit me. I just think this is for the best." 'The best so that when I have to leave to go to the Digiworld to live, it won't be as painful,' Tai thought.

". . .If that's what you want to do Tai, but you are still so young," Mrs. Kamiya cried.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine. I'm gonna call Uncle Seki to see if I can come over now, and I'll just take my stuff now too. I don't want there to be any hint of me here," Tai stated calmly. He knew he was breaking his mother's heart, but it was for the best in the end, right?

A few hours before Mr. Kamiya and Kari came back home, all trace of Tai had been removed from the apartment. When they did get back, Mrs. Kamiya yelled at them, and told them they had driven her son away. When they started cheering, she ran to her room and cried, hugging Meeko, who kept her company, and meowed every now and then.

Monday at school.

Tai walked to his locker. He was the first to arrive at school. His uncle had to go to the airport early in the morning, and had decided to take Tai to school on his way to the airport. He opened it and sighed. His life was definitely not what he expected. He had no friends, he was living on his own, and he had never felt more lonely.

'But wait! That's not true. I have the Digimon. They love me,' Tai thought as he smiled, putting his hand in his pocket to touch his new Digivice.

"Ugh! Does nothing dampen your spirits. I can't believe you came back here though. You know, considering what happened on Friday. When Kari told us you didn't come home, we figured you ran away," Matt sneered at his ex-best friend.

Tai smiled even more and replied, "Kari? Kari who?"

Matt gave him a Duh! look, "Your younger sister, whom goes to this school."

"I don't have a younger sister." It hurt Tai to say it, but he did it with a grin.

"Matt! What are you doing talking to HIM?" Sora yelled.

Matt didn't know why he was talking to Tai. Was it old habits or something more? Matt didn't know. He kept denying that Tai actually meant something to him.

"MATT," Sora yelled again. Seeing that Matt wasn't going to respond she turned to Tai and stated coldly, "Matt's mine. Keep your distance or else." With that, she dragged Matt away, yelling furiously at him.

Tai might have laughed at Matt's predicament, but he could have cared less. Tai had no more feelings for his ex-best friend. They had died when Matt had said those awful things to him.

Tai got his books for his first morning class, but he still had 30 minutes before it even started. Just then he could hear Gomamon's voice on his Digivice.

"Tai. . .Devimon attacking. . .by. . .self. . .need. . .help."

Tai checked his Digivice and saw a gate that was going to open in one of the school's computer room. He raced to the room and went through the gate hoping it landed him somewhere near Gomamon. After he had gone through, he saw that indeed he was near Gomamon.

"Gomamon, Digivolve," Tai yelled.

"Alright Tai. I knew I could rely on you," he smiled.

"Gomamon digvolve to. . Ikkakumon."

"Ikkakumon digivolve to. . .Zudomon."

Zudomon was now gaining the upperhand, as Tai came closer to the fight. But Devimon still had a few tricks up his sleeve. He managed to strike Zudomon down, whom de-digivolved back into Gomamon. Devimon prepared to attack Tai.

"Now you die, Child of Courage," Devimon sneered.

"I don't think so." Tai grabbed a fairly dense stick to help ward off Devimon. However, Tai got injured again. When Devimon was going to strike the finally blow one thought ran through Tai's mind, 'I can't fail. Gennai, the others and Gomamon are relying on me.'

All of a sudden, Gomamon glowed and then he Mega-Digivolved.

Gomamon warp-digivolve to. . .Hydramon.

Hydramon looked much like a sea-lion with legs and arms. His body was white, and his armor was silver. He had red eyes, and black hair. Two swords were attached at his waist. Hydramon was an ancient Digimon thought to have been extinct. He controlled all forms of water. He turned his sight on Devimon, who stood stunned, with Tai clutched in one hand, while the other one held a dagger, poised in mid-air to kill him.

"Let him go, Devimon," Hydramon's voice boomed.

Devimon let go and flew towards the newly evolved Digimon. Hydramon simply withdrew both swords, and then when Devimon got closer, he twirled, swinging both swords, and sliced Devimon. Once Devimon was gone, Hydramon picked up Tai and raced towards Gennai's to heal him. He found Gennai outside.

"A Hydramon. How very interesting?" Gennai mused.

"There's no time. Tai's hurt," Hydramon's voiced boomed just before he turned back into Gomamon. "Hurry Gennai. Tai has class soon."

"Alright alright. We have plenty of time." They hurried Tai over to the regeneration chamber and put him inside.

"Incidently Gomamon, do you know what happens when a human is placed into the regeneration cham. . .," before Gennai could finish, Tai came out of the chamber and groaned.

"Man. I can't believe I got injured again. We're all going to have to get together to think of a way to keep myself protected before you guys don't have an Ultimate Chosen Child anymore," Tai stated, laughing slightly, as he checked his Digivice. "Alright. The gate's still open. C'mon Gomamon, I gotta get back to school. By the way, nice Mega-digivolving. Bye Gennai." With that, Tai and Gomamon raced towards the gate.

Gennai was left to his own thoughts.

Back at School.

Tai landed back in the computer room, glad that he still had ten minutes left till class started, and that the room was empty. Or so he thought.

"You were in the Digiworld weren't you?" T.K. asked.

Tai spun around and blurted out, "T.K.!"

"Don't worry, I won't say anything, as long as I can go with you next time," T.K. replied, blushing.

Tai smiled, "Of course you can." He went to place his hand on T.K. head, when T.K. kissed him lightly on the lips.

Tai was stunned. Before he could even react to the kiss, T.K. pulled away, blushing madly.

"Sorry, but you look so beautiful, like an Angel, that I just couldn't help myself," T.K. stated, still blushing.

"It's ok T.K. I didn't mind at all." It was true, Tai didn't mind. Even though he knew he should, it felt nice to have someone call him beautiful. "Maybe next time, I can kiss you back."

T.K. looked up, straight into Tai's eyes, hope in his eyes, and a smile playing on his mouth, when he realized Tai was serious. After a couple of seconds, Tai looked up, and saw a flash of somebody by the door. 'Kai. . .could it be? She's alive? She has to be, I feel oddly close to her again, like from when we were kids.'

"C'mon T.K., let's get to class." The two of them walked out of the room to class, neither knowing that that particular room was where Davis liked to have a nap before class started, and he had seen the whole thing after Tai had gotten back from the Digiworld.

"I can't wait to tell the others at lunch. They'll never believe it. Poor Kari though. I can't believe T.A. would do this to her, and with her own brother, ugh, disgusting." Davis made his way to class as well, grinning from ear to ear, as he realized no one stood in his way anymore to getting what he wanted: Kari Kamiya.

Well that's it. As always lemme know whatcha think. Next chapter will focus on everyone's reaction mostly.

Review Please.


	7. Chapter 7

Pairings: Taikeru, future Taito, other couples may come later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon:(

A/N: Kai Kamiya is my own character and she will show up later, she is Tai's long lost twin. All I can say is, It sucks to be everyone but Tai and T.K.

On with the Chapter, enjoy:)

Destiny's Road

Still Monday - Lunch time.

Davis walked into the cafeteria, grabbed some grub and proceeded to walk to the Digidestined's table. Luckily they all had lunch together, so he can tell everyone at once what he saw earlier that morning. He was unaware of some of the glares from the other students he got. The students were still ticked off at them for their stunt on Friday, they have totally sided with Tai.

He finally got to the table, sat down and waited for everyone to notice him. One by one they all noticed the usual hyper-active and talkative leader of the second generation was unusually quiet.

'Excellent, I have their attention, hehehe. And T.P. is no where's around. I don't even wanna know where he is, yuck," Davis thought.

"Well, you look bursting to say something, so say it already," Yolei said.

That was all the invitation Davis needed, and he spilled: "You'll never guess what I saw," he didn't even wait for an answer, before continuing. "I was in the computer room having a little nap before class this morning, because school starts way too early. Anyway, I saw Tai come out of the Digital World. I dunno how he did it, but he was there. And T.J. was there too, and he didn't seem surprised that Tai was in the Digiworld. He also called Tai beautiful like an Angel, and KISSED him."

Everyone's jaw dropped. But more surprising was that when Davis said T.K. kissed Tai, Matt's hands clenched under the table. He didn't even notice it, but this was the start of the green eyed monster for Matt. All he did say was, "My little brother kissed him. KISSED him. What the hell was he thinking?"

"I can't believe your brother is a queer," Sora exclaimed, disgusted.

"What did you just say?" Matt didn't even let her say anything; he continued, "That's my little brother you're talking about there. I won't date anyone that calls my brother a queer. Sora, we're through."

"So what you're saying is, it's alright for me to be gay, but Tai can't be. Wow, you disgust me. But good job dumping the Psycho. It's the only decent thing you've done in the past few days," T.K. said, standing with a tray of food next to the table.

Everyone sat stunned, not knowing what to say. To be honest, they were all shocked when they heard Tai was gay. Some of them even felt guilty for what they did, knowing they overreacted and just followed Sora's suggestion. The only people at the table not sorry were Sora, Davis, and Kari. Matt wasn't sure what he felt. He was so confused.

T.K. left them with some parting words, "I won't let you do to me, what you did to Tai. In fact, as far as I'm concerned, I won't be hanging around with any of you until you smarten up and apologize to Tai for what you did. I can only hope you all grow up, I'd hate to lose any of you as friends. But I can make more." With that, T.K. left to go find Tai and have lunch with him. He smiled as he thought of his Angel.

"I think we need to talk to Tai," Izzy announced.

"Why?" Sora asked bitterly. Bitter over the fact that she just got dumped.

"To find out how he got into the Digiworld. Our old Digivices must be able to open a Digiport. But Gennai would have sent me an email if that were the case. We have to make sure it wasn't a fluke," Izzy stated.

The Digidestined all got up to go find Tai. They ran into Mimi who came back to Japan, because her parents thought she was too wild after getting in with the wrong crowd. They thought seeing her real friends again, would help turn her back into their sweet little princess. They caught Mimi up on what happened, and then they rushed off to find Tai with Mimi right behind them.

They found Tai outside, sitting on the stairs with T.K. They were huddled close, talking about something. When Matt saw this, saw T.K. making Tai laugh, the little green eyed monster grew a bit more. They all walked over, until they were in front of T.K. and Tai. They stopped talking and looked up to see the former Chosen Children staring down at them. T.K. looked at them hopefully, thinking they came to apologize. But each person that decided he/she overreacted was going to do that one on one with Tai, not wanting the others to know how bad they felt, and wanted Tai's forgiveness. Tai looked at them expressionless.

Izzy decided he should be the one to ask, and he did, "Tai, we heard that you were in the Digiworld. We were wondering if it was a fluke or if our old Digivices can now open a Digiport, so that us older kids can come and go to the Digiworld."

Tai looked at him, and then replied, "Yes I was in the Digiworld. No it wasn't a fluke, and no you can't go to the Digiworld."

"Umm. . .what. . .why. . . ." The former Digidestined were in shock, and they were interrupted from their stuttering by a beep in Tai's pocket. Tai pulled out his new Digivice, and they all stared at the Digivice that looked like the Courage symbol.

"Where did you get that Tai?" Joe asked, wondering if he got one, so he could see Gomamon again. The older kids were wondering the same thing, so they could see their partners and friends again.

"Tai, is everyone gathered around you? Did they find out you can go to the Digiworld again?" Gennai asked from Tai's Digivice.

"Yes Gennai."

"Alright then. Why don't you go ahead and tell them the news?" Gennai left so Tai could tell the former Chosen the news.

"Well pretty much this Digivice is mine. It's the Ultimate Digivice, and there is only one. It has all of the crest symbol's on it, minus Hope. T.K. is the only Digidestined left, and I am now an Ultimate Digidestined. Not a single one of are allowed into the Digiworld again, ever. Your partners are now my partners, except for Patamon. T.K. can come and go, because he didn't lose the trait that made him a Chosen Child. He still has hope, and I still have my courage. Gennai entrusted me with this Digivice for the battles that are to come, and he entrusted your partners to me," Tai finished, not wanting to give them the entire story.

The Former Children stood there stunned, and then each one of them fainted.

Next chapter will focus on their reactions and one on one's with Tai begging forgiveness. Wonder how much they'll have to beg. Matt, Sora, Davis and Kari won't be apologizing just yet to Tai. And Kai will be showing up in the next couple of chapters.

Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Pairings: Taikeru, future Taito, other couples may come later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon:(

A/N: Kai Kamiya is my own character and she will show up later, she is Tai's long lost twin. All I can say is, It sucks to be everyone but Tai and T.K.

On with the Chapter, enjoy:)

Destiny's Road

Monday - After school

The Former Digidestined walked through the rest of the day in a daze. They had woken up to find T.K. and Tai gone, with the Principal glaring over them, telling them to get to class. They couldn't utter complete words or sentences; they felt as though they just lost their best friend. Which they did.

The Former Digidestined all went their separate ways. Everyone, except for Kari, Matt, Davis and Sora were looking for Tai. Kari was so mad that Tai took away T.K. and Gatomon. She felt so betrayed. If only she would realize, that she betrayed him, not the other way around. Matt was too confused to talk to Tai. He needed to think things through. He wasn't mad that Gabumon was now Tai's partner. He knew he didn't deserve to be called the Child of Friendship. 'Tai's a better friend than me. Just look at what I did to him. If he ever talked to me again, it would be a miracle," Matt thought, saddened. Davis was so disgusted at his mentor. 'First he becomes gay, and now he's taken V-mon away from me. Is he trying to ruin my life?' Davis asked himself. If only he would realize that Tai wasn't trying to ruin his life, he was trying to live his own life. Perhaps this was the best for Davis, he needed to stand on his own two feet, and think for himself. He can't stay in Tai's shadow forever. As for Sora, she was blinded by rage and hurt. Rage that Matt dumped her, and hurt that Tai was now Biyomon's partner, and that she will never see her again. 'I need to re-evaluate. This isn't how the Child of Love is supposed to act. I am just so angry,' Sora thought.

As for everyone else, Mimi was the first person to run into Tai. Her pink hair flowed behind her as she ran up to Tai and T.K. Tai quirked an eyebrow up, waiting for her to say something. She wasn't there on Friday, but he knew she had a hand in the planning. T.K. looked on hopefully. Mimi, was tryin to figure out what to say, when Tai beat her to it, "I can't allow you into the Digiworld, and Palmon is now my Digimon. I'll take good care of her." He went to move past her when Mimi grabbed his hand, and tears started to silently fall down her cheeks.

"I know you'll take good care of her for me. Probably better than I ever could. I haven't been very sincere lately. So I can understand why I'm not allowed in the Digiworld. I'm gonna do the first sincere thing that I've done in awhile," Mimi sucked in a breath. "Tai, I am so sorry. For everything. I should have been happy for you that you figured out who you were, and that we could talk about boys together. Tai, if you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me, I'd be ever so grateful."

"Oh Mimi. . .," Tai said, pulling Mimi into a hug, after wiping her tears away. "Of course I'll forgive you."

"Great," Mimi smiled. "We'll have to gossip about boys later and go shopping. Why don't we set something up for the weekend. You too T.K., the more the merrier." Mimi left, skipping home. She began to feel like her old self again.

"Well if Mimi apologized, maybe the others will too," T.K. said, hope in his voice.

"That's what I love about you, your unwavering hope," Tai smiled, not realizing what he said. But T.K. did, and so did Matt, who was walking behind them. Matt seethed in anger. 'How dare T.K. make Tai fall in love with him.' Matt walked away from them, without them seeing him.

T.K. smiled, and decided to tease Tai, "You love me do ya? For my unwavering hope? Is there anything else you wuv me for?"

Tai laughed nervously.

"I'm just teasing. I want to take this slow. I know you were seriously crushing on my older brother. But I also want you to know that I care about you very much Angel."

"I know and thank you." Tai leaned down and softly kissed T.K. on the lips. He pulled away after a few seconds, and T.K. felt like he was in heaven. Tai chuckled. T.K. finally snapped out of it, and they continued on, but this time, T.K. was walking hand in hand with his Angel.

They rounded a corner and ran into Ken. Ken had fallen down on his butt, and Tai helped him up, before he tried to continue on his way. Ken held him back.

"Wait! Tai. . .I. . .I wanted to apologize. I don't deserve to be called the Child of Kindness. I wasn't very kind to you or others. You always strive to be a better person, so I'm not surprised that Gennai chose you to be the Ultimate Chosen. I'm gonna strive to become better too. Thank you for your time," Ken bowed, and Tai was embarassed.

"Ken stop. I forgive you. And you may not be the Child of Kindness anymore, but you can still be a kind person. It's who you really are. And listen, Mimi wants to do something this weekend. She said the more the merrier, so why don't you come along as well," Tai stated.

"Oh really. Wow, I will. I gotta go. My mom's expecting me." Ken waved goodbye, and T.K. and Tai continued on.

"Looks like everyone is gonna apologize, if we keep going at this rate anyway," T.K. smiled. And they did. Cody was the next to apologize. He was sad about not being able to go to the Digiworld or see his Digimon again, but he was more sorry that he acted like a jerk. Tai forgave him, and invited him to hang out with the rest of the gang on the weekend.

Izzy apologized next. He was using a lot of big words, as Izzy normally does, and Tai just ended up laughing and forgiving him. Izzy was sad that he couldn't see Tentomon again, and asked Tai to give Tentomon a letter from him. Tai then invited Izzy out on the weekend.

Yolei came next It went much the same as everyone else's, so it was no surprise when they ran into Joe, and figured he wanted to apologize as well.

"Yeah I do want to apologize. I was the Child of Reliability, and I haven't been lately. I've been too wrapped up in my own problems and trying to become a doctor. I wish I had your courage Tai, then maybe I could tell people I'm gay too. But I'm too scared. Have you seen Gomamon lately? Is he ok?" Joe rushed to say.

"Whoa, Joe, slow down. For starters, I forgive you. Secondly, you just told us you're gay. And thirdly, Gomamon is great. He Mega-Digivolved."

"Really? How? What?" Joe stuttered.

Tai laughed. "Into Hydramon. He looks really cool. He was getting attacked by Devimon. I went to the Digiworld, and when all looked lost, I thought about how everyone was relying on me, and he Mega-Digivolved. Anyway, Mimi wants to do something on the weekend. You should come. Everyone but Matt, Sora , Davis and Kari has apologized, so they're all coming too. I doubt those four will apologize anytime soon, and I don't know if I could forgive all of them anyway."

"I'll be there. But I have to go and get started on my homework. See ya around."

Everyone apologized that was going to, and T.K. and Tai finally made it to Tai's uncle's house. They went inside and sat on the couch. T.K. curled into Tai and kissed him. One thought went through T.K. mind, 'I'm glad that everyone apologized. And even if Matt tries to, and Tai forgives him, he'll never love Matt again. Tai's mine all mine. My Beautiful Angel.'

That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be a bit more exciting, because I have decided to introduce Kai at last, a trip to the Digiworld, and Kari realizes the advantages of having an older brother around.

Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Pairings: Taikeru, future Taito, other couples may come later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon:(

A/N: Kai Kamiya is my own character and she will show up later, she is Tai's long lost twin. All I can say is, It sucks to be everyone but Tai and T.K.

On with the Chapter, enjoy:)

Destiny's Road

Wednesday - After school, The Kamiya's home.

Kari walked into her home. She only lived ten minutes walking from the school, but today it took her an hour to get home. Things haven't been the same since Monday. Everyone, but Matt, Davis, Sora and herself has apologized to Tai. So school, especially lunch time, was rather lonely. Sora no longer sat with them, because Matt did. She usually ate in solitude outside. Kari didn't know why, all she knew was that their big group of friends had dwindled down to three: Matt, Davis and herself. 'This is all my stupid brother's fault,' Kari thought.

"Why are you so late?" Mrs. Kamiya huffed, hands on her hips, glaring.

"I went to the park, like I always do. You never cared before," Kari grounded out, thinking how her mom was so unfair.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady. Tai always called to let me know where you both we're going. So, for now on, either you call to let me know where you're going, or you come home, straight after school, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mother," Kari paused. "I was wondering if I could invite some friends over this weekend for a sleepover?" Kari crossed her fingers.

"I'm sorry, but your father and I are going out of town, so I'll have to hire a babysitter for you. And since I have to hire a sitter, I don't think it's fair for her to look after your friends as well." Mrs. Kamiya was smug.

"What? I've never had a babysitter before, and my friends were always allowed to come over when you and Dad weren't here." Kari couldn't believe it.

"Well back then you had an older brother that could stay with you, which is why you were allowed to have friends over. Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Why don't you go wash up?" Mrs. Kamiya turned back to finish supper. "I guess Tai did a lot more for you than you thought."

Kari went to the bathroom to wash up and realized her mother was right. Tai did a lot for her, and never asked for anything in return, and she turned her back on him. "I have to get Tai back here. . .I miss him. He was always there for me. Oh God, what have I done? I really hope he forgives me." And then Kari cried.

The Digital World

T.K. and Tai went to the Digital World after school. Their Digimon were near a cave, not far from where the DigiGate was.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tai asked, smiling.

"Hey Patamon, I missed you," T.K. said, arms outstretched. Patamon flew into T.K.'s arm, and snuggled in.

"Hi T.K., I missed you too."

"So what are you guys doing here?" Tai wondered.

"There's a human girl in there," V-mon stated.

"Really?" Tai asked. 'Could it be Kaiba? It has to be, I feel strongly connected to her right now.'

"I'm gonna check it out. Why don't you guys stay here and set up the picnic?"

"I'll come too Tai," Biyomon said.

"Be careful Angel," T.K. said, kissing Tai lightly on the lip.

"I will, be back soon."

Tai and Biyomon entered the cave. They walked for a few minutes when they finally noticed a light at the back of the cave. They peeked around the corner and saw three digimon sitting down, watching a glass case. The glass case was glowing, so it was impossible to see who or what was in there, and it was hooked up to something that looked like a hospital monitoring system.

"They do exist. . .!" Biyomon whispered.

Tai slid down to the ground next to Biyomon, never taking his eyes off of the glass case. "What? Who are they?"

"The white bird looking digimon is named Dovemon. The one with the blue skin, pink hair, purple dress and transparent wings is called Fairymon. And finally, that humanoid looking one in the black robe, holding a staff. . .that's Gatemon. They are all legendary Digimon. They are also very rare to find, and even rarer to ever be a Digidestined's partner. They are also all very powerful." Biyomon filled Tai in.

"Wow, sounds impressive. I wonder what they're guarding?" With that Tai walked further in the room, despite Biyomon's warnings of not disturbing them.

"Excuse me? My name is Tai Kamiya. I am the Ultimate Chosen Child, and I heard there was a human girl here. I was wondering. . ." Tai never got to finish, as Fairymon interrupted him.

"You said Tai Kamiya. Tai_chi_ Kamiya?"

"Well yes, that's me. I. . . ." This time Dovemon cut him off.

"Well it's about time. Kai is about to wake up. Biyomon, why don't you come in as well. It's too late to grab the others."

Biyomon flew closer to Tai and they waited and watched the glass case. They didn't have to wait long as the light began to diminish and the glass case began to open. Once it was fully opened, a girl Tai's age sat up, and swung her legs around. She looked like a female version of Tai. Her eyes were the same warm chocolate brown. Her skin was as dark as his. She was as tall as Tai. She had an athletic build like Tai, lean, but her upper body was less muscular. The only huge difference was that Kai's hair framed her face perfectly (A/N: Kind of like Tai's did when Sora remembered Tai and Sora went to soccer together and Sora thought Tai was going to take the shot, but he laughed and said there was no I in team), and her hair color was a whitish brown (a very light creamy brown).

Kai blinked when she saw Tai and ran towards him. Both of their arms outstretched. Tai spun her around and hugged her for dear life, never wanting to lose her again.

"Kaiba, I missed you so much. We have so much to catch up on," Tai glowed, smiling at his older sister.

"Taichi, I never thought you would find me. I'm so glad you did. I missed you too little brother," mirroring Tai's expression perfectly.

That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will have a lot of reactions to Tai's newly found sister, and that she's a digidestined too. And what's a trip to the Digiworld without a Digimon battle and Tai getting hurt again. If anyone has any suggestions for how everyone's reaction to Kai should go, feel free to let me know. As always, Review Please.


	10. Chapter 10

Pairings: Taikeru, future Taito, other couples may come later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon:(

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, and there is one that I would like to comment on from DaisukeNiwa14:

OMG! two things: One: tell me what it is that Genni keeps trying to tell the digimon happens to humans who use the recovery chamber, and Two: You HAVE to keep updating this! it's so AWESOME!

My reply is this: Firstly, I will try to update this story as much as I can, as I am getting awesome feedback from it, which I thank everyone for. Secondly, Unfortunately, I can not reveal what Gennai is tryin to tell the digimon about what happens when humans use the recovery chamber. I will say this, the outcome of Tai using the recovery chamber will be life-changing. It's a key part of the story, but don't worry, I am planning on revealing what is going on with that in the next few chapters.

On with the Chapter, enjoy:)

Destiny's Road

Tai still couldn't believe he had his sister back. The digimon just watched on quietly as the Kamiya Twins had their reunion. As the twins were still hugging and laughing, Biyomon remembered T.K. and the others still waiting for them, and told Tai as much.

"I can't wait for T.K. and the others to meet you Kaiba. They'll flip over you. Wow, you're really gonna shock them," Tai exclaimed.

"Slow down Taichi. Just relax, I know just how excited you are, I'm feeling it too. Just seeing you again after so long is mind-boggling," Kai sweetly replied.

"Haha, alright," Tai said, and then grabbed Kai's hand and started running towards the exit, both of them laughing the whole way. The rest of the digimon followed them out, shaking their heads at the twins.

They burst threw the exit of the cave and collasped on the ground, still holding hands and laughing. T.K. and the rest of the Digimon gathered around them, puzzled expressions on their faces. However, T.K. was slightly jealous. "Who is this girl? And why does Tai look so happy to be with her?" T.K. thought.

After awhile the Kamiya Twins stopped and looked up. Kai and Tai both looked at T.K., and jumped up to introduce Kai to him.

"T.K., there is someone very important I want you to meet," Tai took a breath and T.K. looked anxious, "This is my long lost sister, Kaiba, but everyone calls her Kai."

T.K. blinked once, then twice, and on the third blink he stuttered, " S-s-s-sister."

Kai laughed, "I don't think he knows what to say, so why don't you finish the other half of the introduction Taichi."

"Will do. Kaiba, this is my very sweet boyfriend, T.K.."

When T.K. heard that, he blushed, and he blushed even more when Tai put his arm around him, and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"Awwwwwwwwwww," Kai laughed. Kai grew quiet when she heard rustling in the bushes. Everyone became alert for whatever came out of the bushes. They didn't have to wait long as Etemon, Piedmon, Puppetmon, and MalMyotismon burst threw the bushes.

"Well, well well, look at what we have here," Piedmon sneered.

"Yeah, Digidestineds and their Digimon to play with. This is gonna be fun," Puppetmon laughed.

"Are you ready to rock, uh huh," Etemon sang, badly.

"Enough! We are here for her and her digimon. Kill the rest of them," MalMyotismon snarled.

"Protect Kaiba, everyone, Digivolve," Tai yelled.

Augumon, Gabumon and Gomamon all mega-divolved, and everyone else went Ultimate. Just before the Digimon attacked, Kai yelled out, "Hey wait for us. Fairymon and Dovemon, DNA Digivolve."

"Fairymon and Dovemon DNA Digivolve to. . . .FeralDovemon." The new evolved Digimon was surrounded by light. When the light diminished a beautiful but fierce Digimon was left. The Digimon had the body of a human, but pure white feathers covered her body. She had a dove's beak, and her hair was down to her waist in a mixture of gold, silver and snow white. She was also as tall as MetalGarurumon on his hind legs. FeralDovemon had silver Fairy wings. Her feathers were smooth and razor sharp. A sword made of light was strapped to her right hip, and a gold whip was on her left hip. She wore a dress, that ended halfway down her thigh. The dress was white with a gold trim. On her feet she wore knee high silver boots. But the thing that made her look fierce were the razor sharp teeth in her beak. Her hands were also razor sharp claws, that could rip a Digimon to shreds. Her ears were pointy, and her slitted eyes glowed white. A white symbol could be seen on the gold sash she wore around her hips: it looked like a peace sign.

"Wow, Kaiba, that is some Digimon," Tai said in awe.

"Hehe. Thanks Taichi. Now lets kick some Digimon butts," Kaiba whooped.

Soon the Digimon were fighting with Puppetmon, Piedmon and MalMyotismon. Etemon was slowly making his way over to Kai and Gatemon, who stood slightly away from T.K. and Tai.

"Terraforce." "Feralwhiplash." "Celestial Arrow." "DoveSword of Peace." After that attack, a white light shot from the sword, forcing the bad Digimon back and blinding everyone. Everyone but Kai, Gatemon and Etemon, who used this opportunity to strike Tai down, thinking it was Kai. When the light dissapated, Etemon realized his mistake, but tried to finish him off anyway. Biyomon, who had de-digivolved, began to Mega-Digivolve when Tai thought of how he had to survive to protect those he loved.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to. . .LadyPhoenixmon." LadyPhoenixmon was incredible. She wore a long red gown. Fire red wings grew out from her back and stretched out wide. Her hair almost looked like fire as it glowed red, orange and gold. Gold sandals adorned her feet, and silky red feathers covered her from head to toe. She had a sharp beak, and her eyes were gold tinged in red. In one attack she blasted their enemies away from them: "Phoenix Sun Blast." A fire hot blast scooped up Etemon, Piedmon, Puppetmon and MalMyotismon and blasted them far away.

All of the Digimon de-digivolved back into their rookie forms. Which presented a problem, because Tai had to get to Gennai's recovery chamber and quickly.

"What do we do? Tai needs to be healed, but we're all too tired to move," Hawkmon stated.

"Do you think he could hold out til we get there?" T.K. worried.

"No he can't. Gennai's is a week's walk away. He'd never make it," Kai began. "But have no fear, Gatemon can teleport Tai there and back." Kai nodded to Gatemon, and Gatemon touched Tai's forehead and then they were gone in a burst of blue light.

Gennai's

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Tai and. . .Gatemon. Well well. The Child of Peace is awake is she. It's unexpected at this time. I figured she's take a little longer. Anyway, Gatemon, lets get Tai to the recovery chamber, shall we," Gennai said.

They took Tai to the chamber, and placed him inside.

Gennai began, "Incidently, Gatemon, you must know what happens when a human. . .." He never got to finish as he saw Tai looking at him.

"When a human whats Gennai?" Tai asked.

"What? Nevermind about that. . .there's a gate getting ready to open soon where your friends are. You and Gatemon must hurry if you're gonna catch it in time."

After they were gone, Gennai became lost in his own thoughts: "His recovery time is getting more and more remarkable. I must tell the elders."

This ends the chapter. Next chapter will focus on everyone else's reaction to Kai. Kari goes to apologize to Tai and finds out she has a sister. What is Gennai gonna talk to the elders about? Find out in upcoming chapters.

As always, Review Please:p.


	11. Chapter 11

Pairings: Taikeru, future Taito, other couples may come later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon:(

On with the Chapter, enjoy:)

Destiny's Road

Saturday Morning - Uncle Seki's

Tai had just woken up to the wonderful smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes. He looked at the clock to see that it was 7:30am. He groaned, realizing his sister was an early riser.

"Man, why couldn't she be like me, and like to sleep in on the weekends. No school means no getting up early," Tai groaned again.

"Because there is a lot of stuff we have to do today. You said that you were meeting your friends for some big weekend event. Which means eating breakfast, showering, cleaning this place up a bit, and we need groceries. Not to mention the fact we both need jobs if we are both gonna live on our own once Uncle Seki comes back," Kai stated. "C'mon, breakfast is ready." With that Kai walked back down to the kitchen, and Tai blinked once, before jumping off the bed and racing downstairs to eat all the mouthwatering food Kai cooked for him.

It was 11am by the time they finished everything they had to do, before spending time with Tai's friends. They had both applied for jobs at a local bar on the weekends, but as cleaners when the bar closed. It was the only place hiring, and the woman in charge decided to give them a chance.

"So where are we meeting your friends Taichi?" Kai asked.

"At the park. We're suppose to meet each other at 1pm, but lets go now, before I get antsy." Tai went to the bathroom first, and Kai went to the front door.

As Kai opened the door, she saw Kari who was just about to knock.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Kai politely asked.

"Umm. . .I must have the wrong place. I'm looking for my older brother," Kari answered back.

Just then Tai walked up to Kai, and noticed Kari standing there. "Kari! What do you want?" Tai bit out, still upset that she turned her back on him.

Kari started to cry, and said, "I came to apologize. I am so sorry for everything. I never should have treated you that way. Please forgive me Tai. I miss you so much big brother. . ."

"I can't just forgive you, just like nothing happened. You really hurt me Kari. Maybe someday I can totally forgive you. But for now, it's enough that you apologized."

"So will you move home? Maybe dad will come around too?" Kari asked hopefully.

"No. Kaiba and I are gonna live together."

"What about T.K.? I thought. . . ." Kari trailed off.

Tai laughed. "Kaiba is our older sister. She's my twin." He knew he could have said it a bit better than that, but it's more fun to shock people.

"Our. . .sister. . .twin. . .what?" Kari was flabbergasted. There was no way her and Tai could have an older sister. It was always just her and Tai. Where has she been all this time? Why has no one told her about Kaiba? She voiced these questions to Tai and got her answers.

"First off, it's Kai. Only I'm allowed to call her Kaiba, just like she's the only one allowed to call me Taichi. It's just our thing. And she's been in the Digital World, after she got kidnapped. Apparently when we were all pulled in the first time, so was she. She had her own adventure. And we didn't tell you about her because we were all so upset when she was gone. We didn't know where she was, or what happened to her. It was just too painful to talk about," Tai growled, fists curling as he relieved the memory of finding out Kaiba was gone.

Kaiba put her hand on Tai's arm, "I'm here now Taichi. Let's go to the park. Kari, you can come too. We're meeting Tai's friends. Plus I would like to get to know you better. I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

"I can't. I have to get home. Another time." Kari left, and began to run home, and tried to process the information of having a sister.

She also decided to call her parents on their weekend getaway to get the full story.

When Kari had left, Tai and Kai began to walk to the park. They ran into Sora on the way there. Sora and Tai didn't know what to say to each other, and Kai looked on bemused. Finally, Sora broke the silence, still not looking at Tai.

"I'm sorry Tai. I got carried away, jealous and angry. I wanted to have someone to love, and for someone to love me, but I ended up hurting my best friend. I am so sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me Tai."

"Maybe one day. But I can hardly forgive someone who can't even look me in the eye when they're apologizing. Which tells me you aren't ready to forgive yourself. I think you need some more time to yourself, to put everything in perspective. Now if you will excuse me, me and my sister Kaiba are going to the park." Tai and Kai left Sora to her thoughts.

Suddenly Sora looked up. "Sister?" Sora began to laugh. "Trust Tai to keep that a secret. I'm glad he still has some family that won't let him down. Sora walked back to her mom's flower shop, determined now to make things right between her and Tai and her and Matt. 'Maybe get Matt and Tai together as a way of saying sorry. I see those looks Matt gives to Tai when he thinks no one is looking,' Sora thought. A smile graced her lips, the first one since Matt broke up with her.

Back to Tai and Kai

"Do you think you will forgive her?" Kaiba asked.

"Someday I will. But if I know Sora, she's determined to win my friendship back," Tai answered.

"Ugh! Why would she want to hang out with a freak like you?" Davis sneered behind them.

Kaiba growled, and was just about to slap the twit, when Tai held her back.

"What is your deal Davis?" Tai asked, tiredly.

"My deal? My deal! You were my role model, and you totally blew up my world."

"Davis. I never meant to blow up your world. But you have to understand, being gay doesn't mean becoming a totally different person. But I think now you need to focus on what you want, and not be like me. You need to be yourself," Tai told Davis, and then grabbed Kai's arm and walked away into the park, leaving Davis to contemplate his words.

"Wow. That kid really looks up to ya," Kai commented.

"Yeah, maybe a little bit too much," Tai said, giving Kai a sidelong glance. "But he needs to think for himself, do for himself. He needs to realize that I didn't ruin his life, I'm living my own."

"I know Tai. So where are we meeting your friends?"

"Over by the fountain in the middle of the park." They began to walk over there, when Kai saw a Dickie D's (A/N: Anyone remember those. I used to love when they came around in the summer filled with ice cream goodies), and decided to grab them both some ice cream. Tai went to the fountain to wait. When he got there he saw blonde hair, but couldn't see the person because of the water. He ran up to the person thinking it was T.K., but stopped when he saw it was Matt. Matt looked up to see Tai. The Tai that was always with him, plaguing his dreams and thoughts. Without thinking, Matt grabbed his "illusion's hand", and pulled him down. He looked deeply into his eyes, and Tai began to get upset and weirded out at Matt's intense gaze. Slowly, Matt leaned over and kissed Tai on the lips. The kiss was passionate, but quick. Matt and Tai both pulled back, realizing what had just happened. Matt spoke first.

"I'm sorry Tai. I thought. . .that. . .you were an illusion. You have been plaquing my dreams and thoughts, and I don't know why. All I know is I want to be close to you again, and . . ." Tai stopped Matt.

"Matt. . .sigh. . .I can't. I'm with your brother, and you hurt me more than anyone else. I don't love you anymore, and I don't want to be with you in any sense. Not as friends, not as lovers, not as boyfriends, not as anything. Do you have any idea how bad you hurt me? Do you have any idea how I felt, and what I've gone through after that. No you don't! Just stay away from me. If you ever come near me, I'll slap you, punch you, kick you, whatever I have to do. . ." This time Matt stopped Tai.

"Remember when I kept trying to push you away, but you never gave up on me. And I'm not gonna give up on you. I will do whatever it takes to win your friendship back, the way it used to be," Matt smiled, and then leaned down and kissed Tai lightly, before walking away, and swaying his hips, hoping Tai was watching. Which he was, but Tai shook his head and looked up to see Kai looking at him and then at Matt.

"Well have a seat. It's a long story."

An hour later

"Wow. So you're sure he's not gay?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. Well that's what he said. Plus there was the whole freaking out and hurting me stuff," Tai sighed.

"Well it looks like he finally came to terms with all that. Maybe he really is gay, but he's confused. He just needs time."

"You don't understand. I will never forgive him. Besides, I'm with his brother now," Tai yelled, and then immediately regretted it.

"I know your sorry that you yelled; but never say never. I think you should tell T.K. everything that happened here as soon as you see him. Your feelings when Matt kissed you, everything. Be honest. I'm gonna take our garbage to the trash. Be right back."

As soon as Kai left, Tai's friends showed up: Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and T.K.

"Alright, ready to go Tai?" Mimi asked.

"Just gotta wait on my sister."

"You forgave Kari. Prodigious," Izzy said.

"Actually I meant. . ." Tai started.

"Me! Kaiba Kamiya, Taichi's older twin sister. But call me Kai," Kai finished, standing in front of the group of friends.

Mimi and Joe fainted. Yolei and Cody just stared, and Izzy and Ken couldn't seem to wrap their minds around it. They kept trying to come up with something to say, but failed miserably. As Kai tried to revive Mimi and Joe, Tai took this moment to pull T.K. aside.

"T.K. we need to talk," Tai stated with seriousness in his voice, and hope in his eyes.

That's it for this Chapter. Next chapter will focus on what happens when Tai uses the recovery chamber, and what will T.K. do when Tai tells him the truth. Will Matt stay true to his word? Will Tai forgive him? Will Kari get to know her sister? All this and more to come.

As always, Review Please:p.


	12. Chapter 12

Pairings: Taikeru, future Taito, other couples may come later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon:(

On with the Chapter, enjoy:)

Destiny's Road

"About what Tai?" T.K. asked, worried.

"Matt was here a few minutes before you showed up. He wants to be friends with me again, possibly more. He kissed me, twice. He said he wasn't gonna give up on me. I. . .," Tai began before T.K. cut him off.

"What! He has some nerve. I can't believe he would do this, after all he put you through. And you! How do you feel about that? Do you want to get together with him? Is that what you're trying to tell me. You finally get Matt, so who cares about me, right? Well that's fine. Go be with him. . .I don't care," T.K. grounded out, nearly in tears.

"T.K., I'm not in love with Matt anymore. I will never feel the same way about him, not after what he did. I told him I wanted nothing to do with him. I wanted to be honest with you, and not keep this from you. Because the truth is that I'm falling in love with you," Tai stated, hope still in his eyes.

"I can't do this right now Tai. I'm leaving, and I don't want you to follow me. Just leave me alone." And T.K. left Tai, who had tears in his eyes threatening to fall. By this time, everyone had gotten over their shock of meeting Kai, and was giving Tai and T.K. their full attention. When Tai saw this, he turned tail and ran in the opposite direction, out of the park to places unknown.

"Poor Tai, " Kai said.

"Yes, this does seem unfortunate. I had figured that Tai and T.K. would be a good match. Not as perfect as Tai and Matt, but close to it," Izzy replied.

"This is all Matt's fault," Mimi angrily said.

"Well Tai has to take some of the blame to. Matt wasn't alone," Joe offered.

"But Tai told the truth. He didn't hide it. That counts for something. He didn't go behind T.K.'s back. He was upfront with him, and you all heard him: He wants nothing to do with Matt," Yolei put in.

"Perhaps this is for the best. If what Izzy said is true, then this gives Tai and Matt a chance now. If Tai ever forgives Matt that is," Cody was next to put his two cents worth in.

"Why should Tai forgive Matt?" Mimi asked, eyes still flashing angrily.

"Why should Tai have forgiven any of us? We all held a part, even if we weren't the ones to break Tai's heart, we all still had a part in it," Ken calmly replied.

As the former digidestined argued, Kai had slipped by and went off to search for T.K. to try and smooth things over with him for her brother's sake.

She found him sitting on a bench close to the entrance of the park. She walked up to the young boy, who had his knees drawn up, arms wrapped around, staring at nothing.

"Mind if I sit down?" Kai asked, after reaching T.K.

"Free country," T.K. muttered in response.

"I know you're upset. I would be too, but don't you think you were a little harsh back there. Tai's only crime was telling you the truth, and you broke his heart just like your brother." Kai was trying to make peace between T.K. and her brother.

"Kai is it? Don't you dare compare me to him. You weren't here for any of it. You didn't see how badly Matt hurt him. Matt might have gotten over his shock, but he knew Tai was MINE. But he doesn't care. Do you think I want to see my brother constantly making a play for Tai? I will always wonder if Tai would rather be with him. I can't live like that."

"But don't you see? Tai chose you. Tai would have loved you for as long as you would have had him. But you tossed him aside. Do you love my brother? Or was it all a lie? If you honestly love him, you have to make this right with him. Sooner rather than later. But if you're really worried that Tai will leave you for Matt, then you did the right thing. But you have to stick to it, and live with it. won't allow you to use Tai's heart as a yo-yo. His heart's been through enough." Kai left T.K. with those words. She had to find her brother and see how he is.

But Matt found Tai first. Matt was on his way to band practice, using the school's field as a short cut. He found Tai sitting on the bleachers, staring into space. He didn't like the look Tai had on his face. It was the look of someone who had his heart broken. Matt walked up to him and sat down. Tai didn't say anything, so Matt started.

"Are you ok, Tai? Is there anything I could do for you?"

"This is all your fault. I told T.K. that you kissed me and that you said that you weren't going to give up on me. He blew up. He didn't even care that I said I was falling in love with him." Tai replied, flatly.

"I'm sorry Tai. But I never will give up on you. I am going to do everything in my power to earn your forgiveness, trust and friendship again. And that's just for starters. I finally realized that I'm in love with you, and I promise that I will never hurt you again," Matt said, honesty flowing through his entire being.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Tai got up to leave when Matt pulled him back down and kissed him. When Tai came back to his senses a couple minutes later, he blew up.

"Stop doing that Matt. Just stop. You said you wanted to earn my "Forgiveness, trust and friendship". Well to do that, you have got to stop doing that. Friends don't kiss each other like that," Tai seethed.

"Your right. I guess I will have to curb my impulses, because nothing means more to me than winning you back."

"Not even your brother." With that Tai left to go home, hoping things were going to be alright.

However, in the couple of minutes that Matt had kissed Tai, two people had witnessed it: Kai and T.K.. Kai was happy that maybe things would be alright for her brother now. T.K. however cried all the way home, knowing that he had somehow pushed Tai to this, not knowing that Tai still did not want to be with Matt.

T.K. ran up to his room and flopped on his bed. He pulled out a sketch book and began to leaf through it. Patamon, who had come to earth for a visit, had just woken up from his nap and looked over T.K.'s shoulder at the drawings.

'Omigod. They're all of Tai. But how did T.K. know about these changes Tai's been going through? I'll have to ask him,' Patamon thought.

"Umm. . .T.K.. . .what's with all of these pictures with Tai having angel wings, and that sword and shield?"

"I dunno. . .this is just how I see him now. Everytime I look at him. At first I could only just barely make out the angel wings. But now it's becoming more and more clearer. I can't really explain it."

"When did this start happening?"

"When Tai first got back from the Digital world."

"Ok. I thought you were hanging out with Tai and your friends today."

"I was going to, but. . .."T.K. told Patamon the entire story.

Uncle Seki's

Kai and Tai met up with each other at home. No words were exchanged, instead, they watched a movie together. A comedy where nothing bad seems to happen.

Digital World

When Patamon had finished comforting T.K., who felt it was better to just try and be friends with Tai, and not get too angry at his brother, who had came over to talk things over with him, had gone back to the Digital World to tell the other Digimon the good news.

"Are you sure Patamon? The recovery chamber is turning Tai into more like us. He's becoming a Digital warrior to protect the Digital World?" Gatomon asked, curiously.

"Yeah. But from T.K.'s sketches, Tai's twice as far along as he's suppose to be," Patamon said.

"So what should we do?" Augumon asked everyone.

"We have to keep it a secret from the Elders. I love having Tai around, but he won't be as happy here as he might think. He can still go between both worlds, we have to make sure Tai never reaches full capacity of being a Digital Warrior, or he will never be able to go to Earth again," Gabumon replied.

"Which means we can't let Tai get hurt again," V-mon said. "Right?"

"Right," the digimon said in unison.

Digital World - Gennai's place.

The elders were talking to Gennai.

"Make sure he reaches full capacity Gennai. We need him here. His place is here, he must fulfil the prophesy. Tragic times are ahead for us, and we need the Digital Warrior at his best. The next time he comes make sure he gets attacked. But I am happy to hear that Tai is recovering so quickly. He will be our most powerful Digital Warrior of all time. Keep us posted." The elders left Gennai.

"Everything is going according to plan. I'm sorry Tai, but once you reach full capacity, you will never return to Earth. Make the most of it," Gennai said to himself. He walked back into his house to find a fiercesome digimon for Tai to fight. What he didn't know was that Gatemon heard the whole thing, and had his own plans.

That's it. Next chapter will probably be set a couple years in the future. But I will explain the gist of everything that has happened.

As always review please.


	13. Chapter 13

Pairings: Taikeru, future Taito, other couples may come later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon:(

On with the Chapter, enjoy:)

Destiny's Road

A few years have passed, Tai is now 18.

Kai: 18

Matt: 18

Sora: 18

Joe: 19

Izzy: 17

Mimi: 17

Kari: 15

T.K. 15

Davis: 15

Cody: 13

Yolei: 15

Ken: 15

Tai and Kai were now living in a really nice house. Their jobs that they had gotten three years ago have gone great, and their boss had told them that as soon as they were old enough they could start working as bartenders. They were enjoying a good life. At least Kai was. Tai, however, was worried exactly when he was suppose to leave to go to the Digital World to live. He still wanted to go, he had made a promise, and he wouldn't break his word. Sure things were better now between him and the Digidestined, but the world needed him to keep peace between the Digital World and Earth. So many things have happened, that to turn his back on the Digimon now would make everything seem like it was for nothing. So Tai worried about everything, but kept it extremely well hidden. He had also asked Gennai when he was going to the Digital World to live, but Gennai hasn't given him a complete answer. Mostly Gennai said to do everything he wanted to do before he had to leave. Which Tai did. He did the one thing he wanted to do, even tho he will never be around really to see them grow.

A year ago, Tai had made an agreement with a girl, who was in kind of the same predicament he was, only much worse. While he was leaving Earth to go to the Digital World, Bella was leaving Earth because she was dying. She desperately wanted to have children, as did Tai. So at a time when Bella would be able to conceive they slept together, and a month later, she found out she was pregnant. Unfortunately, Bella was only alive long enough to hold her newborn children, before she passed away, and Tai, with help from Kai, have been raising the children. A boy and a girl. The boy, Taichi Jr, or T.J., was born two minutes after his twin sister, Akira.

Now while this was a happy time for Tai, and a relief that he had children, Matt was angry, T.K. was confused, and the rest of the former digidestined were baffled. When they had asked Tai why, he would just shrug and say, "It's not like I have a boyfriend right now that I've cheated on, and just because I'm gay doesn't mean I don't want children." That's right, Tai still hadn't forgiven Matt enough to be with him, and Matt was doing everything he could to get back into Tai's good books. They have become friends again, but they were no where as close as they used to be before Matt;s betrayal. But he does has his foot in the door.

Sora and Tai became quick friends again, when Sora finally forgave herself for being so rotten. She decided to become a pro tennis player, and then when her mom decides to retire from the flower shop, she was going to take over and manage the place. Sora just wanted to get away for awhile, and after summer she is going to France to train more with an elite tennis coach.

Davis finally came around last year, and has smoothed things over with Tai. They've become the best of friends again. But it also helped that Davis hooked up with Joe. No one saw that one coming, but the two of them were very happy with each other. They balanced each other out somehow. Davis got Joe to relax when he was stressing over becoming a doctor, his studies, his classes, hell just about anything and everything. And Joe got Davis to slow down sometimes, be a little serious, and really pay attention to his studies.

T.K. and Tai have become the best of friends as well. T.K. admitted that he wasn't ready for a grown-up relationship, where you have to take the good with the bad, and listen to your partner. There was none of the awkardness, but T.K. was still wary and jealous when Matt was around Tai, but T.K. quickly got over it when Ken, who was sick of watching T.K. get jealous, planted a kiss right on T.K.'s lips last year. They have been together ever since.

Kari, Tai and Kai are the closest that three siblings could be. Kari got to know Kai very well after she got over the fact she had a sister, and Tai forgave Kari for her part in "The Betrayal". Kari also moved in with Kai and Tai, because, her parents were in a car accident on their way back from their weekend getaway three years ago. Since Tai was the only real family she had, she moved in with them, and it's been the best time of her life.

As for the Digimon, they have kept Tai from getting injured anymore, so he hasn't had to go back into the regeneration chamber. The Elders were growing impatient, and Gennai has stopped sending Digimon after Tai, until he has found someone strong enough.

Unfortunately last year, a few people at a big corporation, called Biotechtronix, has discovered the Digital World and the Digimon. They tried making a gate to enter so they could study the Digimon, but Tai along with the rest of the Digimon destroyed any gates they were trying to open. Gatemon had put a lockdown on all the gates, and then put the Data Key to open the gates in Tai's Digivice, so that only he and Tai could open or close any gates whether they were close to it or not.

After that, Biotechtronix contacted the media and all world officials stating that the Digimon were dangerous. Tai became an ambassador for the Digimon to prevent a war. But Biotechtronix was not giving up, they kept trying to come up with ways to enter the Digiworld. Lucky for Tai and the Digimon, he had Izzy on his side. Izzy, Yolei, Ken and Cody kept track of Biotechtronix progress and have kept them at bay with a secret gate monitoring device with Gatemon's help. However, Biotechtronix have gotten over half the world on their side, so things were dangerous for anyone associated with Digimon outside of Japan, except for a few cities and towns that sided with Biotechtronix, the United States, and Canada.

Because of this, Matt could not go touring with his band, The Teenage Wolves. They disbanded last year when the trouble began. He has gone solo, and only works small gigs. Mostly clubs, weddings and parties. He was actually happier, because it meant he wouldn't be away from Tai very much. Matt loves Tai too much to give him up. He's also grown to love Tai's children a lot as well. At first he was angry that Tai would sleep with a girl, but he got over it when Tai told him to accept it or get out of his life. And he probably would have stopped trying to win Tai back, and just settle for his friendship, but the way Tai kissed Matt back, convinces Matt all over again not to give up.

Yup, that's it. I wanted to get another chapter up so that no one thinks I've forgotten about before I went to bed. I apologize tho, it's been a busy week. This just focuses on what has happened the last few years. Next chapter will be better. Lots of Matt trying to win Tai back, digimon battles, Kai bugging Tai to become a lawyer, summer activites, and anything else i can think of.

As always, Review Please:p.


	14. Chapter 14

Pairings: Taikeru, future Taito, other couples may come later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon:(

On with the Chapter, enjoy:)

Destiny's Road

"Ugh, I give up," Matt cried.

Tai laughed. "It was a losing battle you were playing, Yama."

"I'm never playing that game with you again."

"Sore loser."

"Lame brain."

"Wahhhhhh."

"Ah! Looks like T.J. wants his daddy," Tai smiled, then got up to get him.

"I want T.J.'s daddy too," Matt said quietly.

A few minutes later Tai came back with T.J. cooing in his arms. Matt looked over and smiled at the picture of Tai holding his son in his arms, looking so content and peaceful.

"Have you thought about college yet Tai?" Matt asked.

"Not you too," Tai began as he plopped down next to Matt, bouncing T.J. on his knee. "Kaiba's been on my case about becoming a lawyer."

"Why don't you? You would be excellent at it."

"I just can't ok."

"But why?"

"I just can't, ok Matt," Tai growled, and then soothed T.J. when he started to get upset. But Tai was still stewing, but was keeping it well hidden from T.J. So Matt decided two things: To find out why and to take Tai's mind off it for now.

"Hey Tai, do you want to go to the Exhibition today? It'll be a lot of fun. Just the two of us too, like old times?" Matt asked hopefully.

"Sure Yama. But we have to wait for Kaiba, Kari and Akira to get back, so they can look after the kids."

No sooner did those words leave Tai's lips, did they walk through the door. Tai told the girls about Matt and his plans, and then fussed over the children, giving Kari and Kaiba all the emergency numbers, his cell phone number, nap times, what they can eat, and prolly would have continued for another 10 minutes if Matt hadn't placed his hand over Tai's mouth.

With Tai silent, Kaiba laughed and said, "Taichi, we know what to do? Go out and have fun."

Matt dragged Tai out of the house and started walking towards the Exhibition. After a few minutes of silence, Tai spoke up.

"Matt do you ever regret not making it big with your band?" Matt stopped walking, as did Tai.

"What. No way Tai. I think it sucks that Biotechtronix is trying to start a war between Earth and the Digiworld. But I will never regret going to the Digiworld and becoming a Chosen. It's where I met you." Matt eyes glazed over.

Tai looked over at Matt, and then leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips. For what seemed an eternity the kiss went on as Tai deepened the kiss. Matt was in pure heaven. This was the first time that Tai kissed him and deepened the kiss. He thought that everything was getting to where it was suppose to be. He thought he finally had Tai. Tai, on the other hand, enjoyed the kiss, but had no idea why he kissed Matt. He still hadn't forgiven him, but he couldn't deny he at least felt attracted to the blue eyed, blonde haired beauty. When Matt's eyes had glazed over, Tai thought he had looked so kissably good, that he kissed him. Tai finally pulled away, and stuffed his hands into his dark blue jeans pocket. Matt still had his eyes closed, savoring the kiss. Matt knew he wanted more, so he opened his eyes to tell Tai just that.

"How about we skip the Exhibition Tai? I'm suddenly in the mood for something else," Matt purred, with a suggestive wink.

Tai knew the look Matt had. T.K. had the same one whenever Tai had kissed him. He shouldn't have kissed Matt, but he didn't regret it odd enough.

"Matt. . .I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. But I don't regret it either. I still haven't fully forgiven you, but I enjoyed the kiss too. It's all so confusing, but I know I'm not ready to get into a relationship with you." Tai then prepared to have Matt tell him off for leading him on. But instead. . .

"Tai. Thank you for being honest. I told you I'll wait for you, and I meant it. Take as much time as you need. I want your forgiveness before I want your love, so that I know we will have a solid foundation to build our life on, together."

"Alright. Let's go to the Exhibition then," Tai said, relieved. Before the boys even took a step however, they heard someone yelling. When the person came up closer behind them, they heard the distinct, "Angel!". Tai lifted his head, and cocked it to the side, before turning around and saying the name of the person he knew was coming up behind them.

When Tai was fully turned around, he nearly got the wind knocked out of him as T.K. launched himself into Tai's arms, holding on tightly. Matt was jealous. He knew T.K. had moved on with Ken, but he hated that T.K. still called Tai 'Angel', and that he would go to Tai for comfort, when it was obvious that his little brother was crying.

It had taken only a second for Tai to realize that T.K. was crying, and rubbed his back to soothe him. He looked over at Matt to seem him looking on with jealousy and anger. Tai knew Matt hated it when T.K. called him Angel, but Tai liked the nickname. He also knew that Matt was probably stewing that T.K. didn't go to him for comfort. Tai got Matt's attention, and smiled at Matt, mouthing, "Sorry Yama." As Tai knew, Matt became more calm and less threatened. Tai, only called Matt Yama, when he was upset or angry. Tai was the only one allowed to call him Yama, so it meant a lot when Tai actually used the nickname.

T.K. had finally stopped crying, but hiccupped a few times. T.K. then loosened his grip on Tai and looked up at him, and then looked at Matt. "Sorry Matt, sorry Angel."

Matt growled under his breath. He then asked T.K., "What happened? Did someone hurt you?" He was ready to pound the guy into the ground if they harmed his little brother.

"I saw Ken kissing a girl. Not a guy, a girl," T.K. cried.

"Oh T.K.. I'm so sorry; you shouldn't have to go through something like this again," Tai soothed. "We're going to the Exhibition. Would you like to come with us?"

Matt blinked, but knew he couldn't say anything. T.K. needed him.

"Yeah T.K.. It'll be fun. Besides, this way Tai has someone to go on all the stomach churning rides with."

"But Yama, they're the most fun," Tai whined, but silently thanked Matt for understanding.

T.K. was about to answer sure, when they heard someone yelling his name. The trio turned around to face Ken running towards them.

T.K. clutched tighter to Tai, but did grab Matt's hand as well.

When Ken finally reached them, everyone was silent. Ken broke the silence, "Man, 'Keru, you sure run fast. I couldn't keep up."

"There was a reason for that," T.K. responsed, with a roll of the eyes.

"Look, I think I need to explain, before Matt and Tai pound me to the ground. I love you 'Keru. That girl was a fan, a very creepy nerdy fan, who liked me for my brain. In fact, that kiss was not even a kiss, it was ummm. . ." Ken faltered, and didn't want to tell the rest of the embarassing tale. But T.K. would have none of that.

"Well. I'm listening."

"Fine. This is really embarassing, but. .she thought that if she placed her lips on mine, she could. . .ummm. . .suck my brain power out for herself," Ken finished, looking down out of embarassment.

The three boys blinked once, then twice, and then started laughing uncontrollably. T.K. recovered first, and through fits of giggles, asked:

"So how much did she suck out?" This sent them all into more fits of laughter, but Ken was serious, and asked T.K. a question of his own:

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

T.K. leapt into Ken's arms and kissed him soundly.

"All right, break it up. We have an Exhibition to go to," Matt said, shielding his eyes from T.K. and Ken kissing.

The broke apart, and the four boys walked hand in hand with their loves to the Exhibition.

That's it. Hmmm, what mayhem can be caused at the Exhibition. Find out next chapter, and as always, review please.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been very busy lately.

Destiny's Road.

The four boys had made it to the exhibition and were having a great time. They split up the stomach churning rides that Tai and T.K. enjoyed, and the more tame rides that the weak-stomached Ken and Matt enjoyed and preferred. Right now Ken and Matt were waiting for Tai and T.K. to finish their ride. Matt would get slightly jealous every time that Tai and T.K. would go off on a ride, laughing the entire way. Ken, on the otherhand, knew that Keru was his, and that while Tai might hold a place in T.K.'s heart, Ken was the one Keru wanted. So Ken decided to talk to Matt about it.

"Hey Matt, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure thing. What's up Ken?"

"I've noticed that you don't feel. . .comfortable with Tai and Keru going on all those rides, laughing and having fun together. But, there is no need to be jealous. T.K. is with me and Tai cares about you. I know he does, but you have to be patient. You treated him pretty shitty, and you just have to wait for him to forgive you, and trust you again. He'll come around."

"I know, and I am being patient with Tai. But when I see how T.K. and Tai act around each other, it makes me realize all over again what an idiot I was. I could have been with Tai all this time, but I missed out on all that time, because I was scared. But, it's been three years. Sometimes, I want to give up on Tai, but then he will do something that makes me want to be patient and wait for him. But it's so hard sometimes." Matt sighed.

"I never knew you felt that way Matt. But if that's how you feel, then maybe you shouldn't "wait for me" because it seems you didn't really "mean it" like you said you did," Tai bit out. Tai turned tail and ran off to the opposite side of the exhibition.

"Matt, how could you hurt Angel like that? Again?" T.K. seethed.

"Stop calling him Angel T.K.. And I didn't mean to hurt him. I'm gonna go find him." Matt walked away in the direction that Tai went.

"Wow. I had no idea Matt was really jealous. But that doesn't mean he can act like a jerk to Tai," T.K. said to Ken.

"Yes he is jealous, but only because of what he missed out on with Tai. He'll get over it. Tai really cares about him, but I think Tai is scared Matt will hurt him again just as bad as before."

"Your right. I guess we should go find Tai."

"No. Let Matt and Tai work this out. Come on, let's get an ice cream instead."

"Okay." Ken and T.K. turned to leave the exhibition and Tai and Matt so they can work out their problems alone. But they never did make it all that far.

Meanwhile, Matt had caught up to Tai, as he was passing the Tunnel of Love. He had grabbed a hold of Tai and dragged him into the small swan boat that would guide them through the Tunnel of Love. He hadn't given Tai a chance to get away or protest. Once they were safely into the Tunnel with no way of getting out, Matt kissed Tai and deepened it. Tai sunk into the kiss and into Matt, wrapping his arms around Matt's thin frame.

All too soon, however, Tai came to his senses and slapped Matt. He turned away from Matt and crossed his arms, staring moodily ahead of him.

Matt sighed and then spoke, "Tai, this is what I meant by it being hard. We kiss with such passion, that I know you care for me at least, but then you push me away. I don't like this tug and pull. It's been three years, what can't you let what happened go?"

"Because, it changed me life forever. I made promises three years ago, I am obligated to keep. To be honest, I am falling in love with you all over again, but you will be the one hurt because of my promises, and after feeling first hand what it's like for the one you love to hurt you, I couldn't do that. . .to anyone," Tai bowed his head.

"Promises? What promises? To who? Tai, I can't lose you. . .please," Matt pleaded.

"I'm sorry Yama. But I can't tell you. But one day, I will have to leave and I will never return. Keeping you at bay was better, because then I would have less chance of loving you again, and it wouldn't hurt as much when I leave."

"I'll come with you Tai. I'll go wherever you go," Matt pleaded still, grasping on to Tai's hand, never wanting to let go.

"You can't Yama, I'm sorry."

"If I can't go with you, then you can't go at all. I won't let you leave me," Matt determinedly replied.

"Yama I'm sorry."

". . .I won't let you go," Matt pouted, and then held on tight to Tai, never wanting to let go.

Tai was conflicted. He wanted to stay with Yama, his kids and his sisters and friends, but he made a promise. He didn't know what to do. While the two boys were lost in thought, they didn't notice they were nearing the end of the ride until they heard a beeping noise from Tai's pocket. Tai pulled out his Digivice, and looked at it, while Matt lifted his head to see what was going on.

"Tai, what is it?"

"An unauthorized gate was opened here at the exhibition. I must see what is going on."

"I'll come too."

"Matt, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"We're best friends, more than that. I won't let you go into battle alone. You're my friend and you need me. Just like I need you."

When Matt had finished talking, Tai's Digivice glowed blue, and the Friendship insignia glowed and then disappeared. It reappeared as a Digivice in Matt's hand.

"Whoa, I didn't think that could happen. Did you Tai?"

"No. I'm just as awestruck as you are."

"I guess that settles that then, let's go see what's up with the gate."

The two boys rushed off to find the disturbance, running into Ken and T.K. as they neared what exactly had come out of the DigiGate. Their digimon and a very dangerous one called Malicemon, who has targeted Tai and getting ready to fire his attack towards the Ultimate chosen.

That's it. Who will save Tai and why did Matt get a new digivice (Looks like the Friendship crest symbol)? Did Gennai send Malicemon, or did someone else? Find out next chapter, and as always, review please.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been very busy lately.

Destiny's Road.

"Tai! Look out!" Agumon shouted.

Everyone held their breaths as Malicemon fired his attack towards Tai. Tai bent his knees and just before the attack hit him, he jumped and flipped over it, landing on his feet with a smirk on his face. Everyone let out their breaths they were holding, glad that their friend was alright.

"Is that the best you got, Malicemon? Now, tell me, how did you get the gate open? Who sent you?" Tai asked.

"All you need to know is that you are going to die," Malicemon replied.

"Ha! You can't take on all of us," Matt spoke up.

"Enough! Malicemon, Tai is too strong to attack. Fall back and I will deal with this myself," a voice spoke from within the gate.

As Malicemon went into the gate, a new figure emerged that shocked Tai and the human digidestined to the core. The digimon however didn't look surprised at all.

"G-G-G-G-Gatemon! You sent that digimon after me? Why?," Tai was flabbergasted.

"Tai! Something much bigger is going on. I sent Malicemon so that I could assess your strength."

"But why? What's going on Gatemon? Tai? How about you guys? Huh? Agumon? Gabumon?," Matt accused. He was scared that this was it. He was going to lose Tai, even though Tai had admitted to falling in love with him.

"Silence!! You are giving me a headache Child of Friendship. Tai, you must trust me and follow me. I will explain everything. It is time to leave for the Digiworld," Gatemon stated.

"Nooooooooooo!!! I won't let you take Tai," Matt cried out.

"I'm sorry Yama. I must go. Take care. You as well, T.K. and Ken. Yama, tell the others and look after my children for me," Tai said and then began to walk through the gate with the other digimon, except for Gabumon, who stayed behind.

Matt sunk down to his knees, and cried. T.K. and Ken tried to comfort him, and to take him home, but he wouldn't budge. He kept thinking that Tai didn't even kiss him goodbye. Finally, however, Gabumon got through to Matt.

"Matt he's not gone forever. Gennai wanted to turn Tai into a Digital Warrior. Gennai and the elders are in cahoots. They wanted to hurt Tai so that he would have to use the recovery chamber to become digital and he would never be able to return to Earth. Once we caught wind of it, we protected Tai. But Gatemon overheard them talking, and told Tai all about it. This was all staged in case the elders or Gennai or both were watching. Gatemon was only going to allow it to go on long enough, until he knew that they weren't watching. Tai is twice as far a long as he's supposed to be. Gatemon has been searching and he has found a way for Tai to reach full power of a Digital Warrior, because we will need him, but he will stay on Earth. Have patience Matt. I don't know how long it will take, but I am going to stay with you here on Earth. You were given your Digivice back, because you value Tai's friendship and have admitted it. T.K.'s Digivice has evolved, and Ken has his back as well. You three will need to protect Earth until Tai returns."

Matt let Gabumon's words sink in. After a few moments Matt finally stood up with a determined look on his face, feeling better that the reason why Tai didn't kiss him goodbye, was because it wasn't goodbye. 'I'll wait for you Tai, I promise. Come back to me safely. I will protect Earth and our family, the Digidestineds and Digimon, until you return," Matt thought fiercely, clenching his fist, as he also contemplated on making the elders and the Digidestineds' former friend, Gennai, pay for their treachery.

"Matt!? Are you ok?" T.K. worried.

"Yes, I'm fine Teeks. I was just thinking that Gennai and the elders need to pay for what they put Tai through. Hurting him on purpose. They need to PAY," Matt shouted.

That's it. Tai gets transformed into a Digital Warrior, but now needs to make his way back to Earth. Matt waits for Tai and protects Earth and his friends in Tai's place. He also gets everyone together to make the elders and Gennai pay.

As always, Review please!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been very busy lately.

Destiny's Road.

"Man, is it ever cold," Tai said aloud to no one in particular. Tai thought about something and started laughing.

"What's so funny Tai?" Agumon asked, not feeling the effects of walking in a digital snowstorm, since he was always warm.

"Y-y-y-yeah Tai. It's too cold to laugh," Gatomon said.

"Ha ha! I was just thinking about the last time I was in a snowstorm but in my underwear. When I finally found my clothes they were frozen solid, so Agumon used his Pepper Breath to defrost them. I'm just happy I'm not in my underwear this time and my clothes aren't frozen solid. Agumon nearly burnt my clothes to a crisp the last time."

"Hey, at least they were dry," Agumon sulked.

Everyone laughed as Agumon pouted. Tai finally spoke up a few minutes later when he was done laughing, "Aww, c'mon Agumon. I was only kidding. My clothes were really toasty by the time you got through. It's a good thing when you're freezing your butt off."

"Well, I bet your glad I'm a fire-based digimon instead of a water based one," Agumon replied.

"You bet lil buddy, Fire power rules," Tai winked, giving Agumon a thumbs up.

"Everyone. We're here. The Cave of Power," Gatemon stated. "Tai, must go in alone. Everything will be explained to you there. Just know that you will become a Digital Warrior, but you will not become digital. You will be able to come and go between Earth and the Digital World. Unlike what the Elders and Gennai think, a true Digital Warrior can only be created by someone who has a desire to protect all worlds, not just their own."

"Are you saying there are more worlds besides Earth and the Digiworld?" Tai asked, shocked.

"Of course. But that is for another day. Go forth Child of Courage, Ultimate Chosen. Destiny's road awaits you inside the Cave of Power." Tai went into the cave and the digimon sat down to await Tai.

Meanwhile on Earth.

Matt was asleep in Tai's bed. The past few days were exhausting. He had moved in when he told the rest of the Chosen Children, former or not, about what happened. Kaiba was the only one to take it well. She had a feeling that this would happen. She only hoped that he would be all right. Everyone else was crying. Crying that Tai was gone; crying that the Elders and Gennai betrayed them; and crying that they had no way of helping or knowing when Tai would return.

Matt and Kai managed to get them to settle down and focus on more important things. Firstly, they had to make sure Biotechtronix never found a way into the Digital World. Secondly, they had to make sure the Earth was protected from any digimon entering through an unauthorized gate. Thirdly, make Gennai and the Elders Pay!!!

And that's what they have been doing for the past few days. Something big was about to happen. Matt could feel it to his very core. The digimon were getting stronger, and Biotechtronix was getting bolder. But it helped Matt to stay at Tai's, sleep in his bed, and look after Tai's children. It gave him strength, Tai's strength and courage, or at least that's what Matt told himself. He missed Tai so much, and loved him too much, that staying close to what mattered to Tai, made him feel close to Tai. But for now, Matt was asleep in Tai's bed, dreaming about Tai coming back to him as the Digital Warrior.

Cave of Power

Tai had reached his destination inside the cave. He sat down crosslegged, and awaited. . .for something or someone. He didn't have long to wait. An orange and blue flame like being appeared in front of Tai. Tai didn't dare speak a word until he was spoken to.

"Child of Courage. What brings you here?" a booming voice asked.

"To become a Digital Warrior," Tai spoke up, bravely.

"And why do you wish to become a Digital Warrior?"

"To protect all worlds from those that would cause harm."

"Very good, young one. I sense that you are twice as far along as you are suppose to be, according to the elders and Gennai. What fools. Your heart and determination are strong. A true Digital Warrior draws his power from his heart and determination. But to be a true Digital Warrior, you are missing one thing. The essence of true power. Only with this power will you be able to transform into a Digital Warrior. You will be the strongest yet. I hope you are ready Tai, because I am that true power, and we are about to be joined." With that, the orange and blue flame surrounded Tai and went into Tai's Digivice. The Digivice lit up and began to glow, making Tai glow as well.

"Digital Warrior of Power, Transformation," Tai yelled.

Tai began to glow very brightly, so brightly, an onlooker would not be able to see him. But when the light dissapated, a truly amazing sight was to behold: Tai's transformation.

Tai's shield was the crest of courage, with the other digidestined's crest at each point. His sword was a long sword. The metal was silver and the handle was orange and blue (Tai's colors - Orange for the crest and blue because it's his favorite color). If you look closely at the metal, all of the crests are faintly engraved. But when the digimon digivolve, they begin to glow in each of their colors, giving the sword more color. As for the clothing, his pants was a black leather, with sapphires and diamonds studded into his belt. His sheath for his sword was strapped to the side of his waist. The sheath was blue, simple. He wore a blue undershirt, under a thick leather vest that was studded with sapphires and diamonds. The symbol of courage was stitched on the vest over Tai's heart. His angel wings rested behind his back, but stretched wide when he was attacked. (A/N: If anyone would like to view a picture of Tai's transformation, one of the reader's, Koneko-2005, has drawn a picture and has allowed me to post the link to view it. The website is deviantart dot com, after http:\\ type in kaiya-amaye, it should be just below, it's called Taichi Angel. It took me a couple tries, but hopefully it'll say how to get to the website now, instead off cutting it out Grrrrr. I would just like to say props to Koneko, this picture is awesome)

Tai began to walk towards the entrance of the cave. When he emerged, the Digimon were shocked at how much Tai changed.

"Good work Tai. Now comes the toughest part: trying to get home. But to do that, we have to get through them," Gatemon pointed behind himself. Looking to where Gatemon pointed, all of the evil Digimon they faced could be seen there, including the digivolved forms.

"I'm ready," Tai simply stated, calm, cool and collected.

That's it. Will Tai be able to make it home? Is Matt really still waiting for him? Will T.K. be able to see his Angel the way he's always "seen" and drawn him in the flesh? Will it cause problems for Matt? Will Ken get jealous? And when exactly is Gennai and the Elders suppose to pay? Find out next chapter and as always, review please.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Destiny's Road.

"I am so sick and tired of waiting," Matt complained.

"It's not that bad Matt. Just occupy your mind, and the time will fly by in no time," Kai said, with a roll of her eyes.

"But this is ridiculous. It's been weeks."

"Now, you're exaggerating. It's only be an hour," Kari replied, with a snort.

"I hate hospitals. Stupid hospitals, taking so frigging long," Matt muttered.

"Let's put it this way. Do you want Tai to come home and find out that you haven't been taking good enough care with his children? That you can't handle a simple hospital visit? You know what he'll say, don't you? That maybe you're not up to a relationship with him? His children are apart of him, and if you can't handle the responsibilities of helping to look after T.J. and Akira, then you should end the relationship with Tai right now. Right?" Kai goaded, with a small smile.

"I love Tai and his children. I want to be together with them always. Besides, Tai knows I hate hospitals. . .," Matt fell silent, thinking about Tai and the life he wants to have with him.

Kari and Kai let out a sigh of relief as Matt finally stopped complaining.

Meanwhile in the Digiworld.

"How much further?" Agumon whined.

"A couple of hours," Tai said smoothly, even though he was getting tired of hearing some of the digimon complain. They had taken a rest when it had started to get dark last night. Tai had woken up just a little before dawn and gathered food and water for breakfast, and snacks for the road. They had stopped an hour ago, and there was no way he was stopping again. The gate might close, and he wanted to see his children again, and sleep in his own bed with Matt curled up into his arms. Tai smiled at the thought.

"Tai, can we stop?" Tentomon cried. "My wings are feeling numb."

"So walk then Tentomon," Hawkmon replied.

"It's only a couple of hours, so march digimon. We have to get Tai home," Gatomon said, her old General persona showing through.

"I can't go on anymore. I wasn't made for long distance hikes," Palmon was next to whine.

"That's just Mimi's pampering coming through. Now come on, what are you, Mons are mices," Gomamon was next to state.

"But we're bored," Veemon yawned, lagging behind the rest.

"So play a game or something, like I Spy. Just keep walking," Gatemon suggested.

"How about we play "Are we there yet?" Patamon suggested.

"What's that?" Armadillomon asked.

"It's really easy," Biyomon started. "You just go like this: Are we there yet?"

"No," Gatemon replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No, now shut up," Gatemon yelled.

"Haha, that's funny. Gatemon almost popped a vein."

A couple of hours later.

"Shut up, shut up, shut UP. I can't take it anymore," Gatemon cried.

The digimon started to laugh.

"Don't worry Gatemon we're here," Tai announced.

"FINALLY," Gatemon let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright everyone. It should be opening up very shortly. Gatemon, checked the co-ordinates. Where am I going to end up?"

"Hmmmmm. . .it looks like T.K.'s bedroom. That's lucky. . ."

"Yeah. That's really lucky. I'm glad it's not Biotechtronix or some other unfriendly territory. Oh, gate's opening, gotta go. I'll see ya guys soon," Tai laughed and whooped at the thought of going home to Matt."

"Wait Tai," Gatemon yelled.

"What?" Tai blinked.

"That gate is unstable. You'll have to transform to be able to make it through."

"No problem." Tai transformed and started to move towards the gate. He was already entering when Gatemon spoke up again after the light from Tai's transformation dissapated.

"Hey wait a minute. . .nevermind. . .he'll find out."

Meanwhile in T.K.'s room.

T.K. was sound asleep. He knew Matt was coming to pick him up in a couple of minutes to go out for lunch. But the young digidestined was just too tired to get up after his alarm went off an hour ago. He didn't even notice the DigiGate that opened above his bed. He didn't notice Tai coming through the gate. He didn't notice that there was a knock at the door. And he most certainly didn't notice that Tai landed beside him on the bed on his stomach with an arm around him and that Matt heard a thud and ran into the room, shocked by what he saw. If T.K. was awake and had noticed, he probably would have laughed at the sight of an Angel falling and landing so close to him. He probably would have laughed even harder at Matt's shocked expression.

Tai finally sat up shaking his head. He was still in his transformed. He hadn't noticed Matt yet, but he did notice the time and a sleeping T.K. He turned his back to Matt, not realizing he did so, as Matt still hasn't said a word, and shook T.K. awake.

"Mmmmm, five more minutes Matt."

"It's me Tai."

"Tai. . .TAI," T.K. exclaimed as he became more fully awake. His mouth formed an 'O', as he saw Tai. "Angel. Wow, this is how I always saw you, but it looks real, not ghostly." T.K. threw himself into Tai's arms and snuggled in.

Matt finally snapped back to attention, and silent growled in jealously. "Mind if I welcome my koi back too, Teeks?" Matt managed a tight smile, but it grew warmer and brighter at Tai's reaction.

"YAMAAAAAAAA. . .I missed you." Tai untangled himself from T.K. and flung himself at Matt, crashing Matt to the ground, as he straddled him.

Matt felt himself grow hot and longed to be with Tai alone to ravish him. Unfortunately T.K. was right there. So Matt settled for sitting up, and wrapping his arms around Tai and kissing him lightly and sweetly.

T.K. watched from his place on the bed, smiling that Matt and his love were reunited.

"We have a lot to talk about. We have to discuss what we're gonna do to Gennai and the Elders to make them pay," Matt stated.

"Your right. We do have a lot to discuss. But as for Gennai and the Elders, we do nothing," Tai replied, reverting back to his normal self, and standing up before heading out the door.

That's it. Why doesn't Tai want Gennai and the Elders to pay? Is he planning something? Did he just give Matt the cold shoulder after such a warm welcome? Is Matt upset? Or will Tai come back for him? And when will Biotechtronix finally make a move against the Digital World. Plus it's a happy reunion for the Kamiya family. Find out all of this and more next chapter, and as always, review please.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Destiny's Road.

Matt sat on the floor stunned, hearing a door shut somewhere inside the house. 'Did he leave me, just like that,' Matt thought.

T.K., however, knew exactly where Tai was, by the squeak of the door. So he walked to his dresser to get some fresh clothes, before heading out the door to his mother's bathroom.

Matt was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice T.K. leaving the room, or a figure appearing at the door, until it spoke.

"Are you going to sit on the floor all day, looking like you lost you're best friend?" Tai asked.

"Tai. . .I thought you left."

"Now why would I do that you silly goose," Tai laughed. "I just went to the bathroom. I really had to go."

"Oh," Matt looked around. "Where did T.K. go?".

"To your mother's bathroom in her bedroom." Tai sat down on the floor with Matt, wrapping his arms around him. He snuggled into Matt, and whispered in his ear, "I missed you Babe."

"I missed you too Tai. Don't ever leave me again." Matt snuggled into Tai's arms and trailed kisses along his jawline. Matt stopped when a thought came to him.

"Hey Tai?"

"Mmmmmm."

"Why don't you want the Elders or Gennai to pay for what they were trying to do to you? They sent evil digimon to hurt you. What if the digimon hurt you so badly you couldn't recover?" Matt pouted.

"Don't pout my koi. I don't want to do anything to them, because the Digiworld needs them. What they did was wrong, but their hearts and desire to protect the Digiworld and the Digimon were in the right place. I'm going to be going back to the Digiworld to see them and talk to them. They need to know that we don't have any hard feelings towards them, OK?"

"You're leaving again, but you just got here?" Matt cried.

"Matt, " Tai sighed. "I have new responsibilites now. Matt, listen, I love you, that will never change. But the Digiworld is not safe and neither is Earth for the Digidestined. We have to make the people here realize that the Digimon are not all bad. And we have to get the Digimon to realize that not all people are bad. But that's not gonna happen until Biotechtronix is brought down. Can you understand that I have to bring peace to both worlds. I want you to stand beside me, but if you can't handle the time it's going to take to bring peace, then we should go our separate ways."

"I'll always be beside you Angel," T.K. said from the door, now fully dressed. "We have to fight to save the Digiworld and Earth from going into an all out war with each other."

Tai stood up, and went over to T.K. He hugged him and thanked him. Meanwhile, Matt was growling with jealousy. He will not lose Tai to T.K. again. Too bad Matt didn't realize that T.K. was totally in love with Ken, and that Tai only had eyes for Matt.

"Matt, out of all the digidestined, you are the only one I really want to stand beside me in this fight. This fight is for our future: The Digiworld, Earth, our friends and family, my children, but more importantly, our future, yours and mine. Do you understand?"

Matt stood up and dusted himself off. "I do Tai. I'm sorry, it's just that. . .," Matt stopped.

Tai walked over to Matt and pulled him into a hug. "Shush Matt. I'm not leaving you, ever. I love you too much," then Tai started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Matt inquired.

"You are such the girl in this relationship. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Tai kissed Matt lightly on the lips.

"Hey Matt, are we still going for lunch?"

"Lunch? I'm starving," Tai exclaimed.

"Hahahaha. Why doesn't that surprise me?" Matt laughed.

"Yamaaaaaaaa. Cook me food," Tai demanded.

"Well why don't we go to Tai's house and invite everyone over? I'm sure everyone would love to see you again," T.K. suggested.

An hour later at Tai's house found all the digidestined already there awaiting Tai, Matt and T.K.. They didn't have to wait long for the trio arrived. Through the door came a laughing T.K., a hyper Tai, and a frazzled Matt, who looked ready to pull out his beautiful blond hair. T.K. continued to laugh until he reached Ken, and gave him a light kiss, chuckling every now and then. Tai, who was carrying most of the groceries walked into the kitchen, before running back out and hugging his two sisters and then scooping up T.J. and Akira, planting a small little kiss on each of their foreheads. Matt, slowly drudged into the kitchen, put everything away, and then walked back out and sat down. He was very still, and didn't say a word.

"Ummm, Matt? Are you ok?" Joe asked, thinking Matt was sick.

"Haha, he's fine everyone. There was a sample lady giving out chocolate, and she thought Tai was so adorable, that she gave him a couple extra chocolates," T.K. explained.

"Ohh," was the collective murmur. Everyone knew that sugar and Tai simply did not mix. He was wound up as it was, but to add sugar to the mix was asking for trouble.

Tai, finally realizing that his Yama wasn't cooking yet, gave his twin babies to his two sisters before going over to Yama and kneeling down in front of him. A somber look was on his face. When he was sure that Matt was looking at him, he opened his mouth to speak, "Yamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You promised to cook me FOOD." OK, so more like whine.

But it did snap Matt out of his thoughts enough to yell at Tai, "Are you kidding me? After what you put me through at the store? Cook your own damn food. You are such a child Tai, and even some of them act better than you on a sugar high. I have a headache."

Tai bowed his head, and walked into the kitchen. He was muttering to himself he wasn't a child. He did come back to grab his children to put them in their high chairs in the kitchen, this time muttering that he could cook better than stupid Yama.

Once Tai was out of sight, everyone started to laugh. Although, they did feel bad for Tai after the way that Matt had yelled at him.

"C'mon Matt, it's funny. The way he walked over to you with that somber look on his face, only to whine about cooking him food. Classic!" Sora stated between giggles. Everyone agreed, but Matt, who was massaging his temples.

"Yeah Matt. Besides, don't you think you were a little harsh to my brother?" Kari piped in.

Matt said nothing, and everyone shrugged, going back to decorating the house for Christmas.

"Omigod!" Mimi exclaimed all of a sudden.

"What is it Mimi?" Izzy asked, slightly worried.

"It's Christmas Eve. Tai didn't have a chance to buy gifts for anyone, not even his kids," Mimi explained.

"Omigod. I totally forgot. We we're waiting for Tai to come home before we decorated. But it's Christmas Eve, so we couldn't wait, and we forgot to buy gifts for the kids from Tai," Kari said.

Matt's head had snapped back up when Mimi had mentioned that it was Christmas Eve. Matt was gift crazy. He loved giving and receiving gifts. He thought that Tai would never buy him a gift now, even if he could. Matt was being a whiny jerk. He knew that it was funny when Tai was on sugar, dangerous, but funny. He even agreed with Sora and Kari. Matt knew he should apologize.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Tai had a mixing bowl in his hands, mixing something with a spoon.

"What's all the commotion?" Tai asked, still mixing.

"We forgot to get gifts from you for the kids," Kari explained.

"We wanted to wait til you got back before decorating, that we never thought about what would happen if you didn't make it back in time to buy gifts," Mimi put in.

"Kaiba? Didn't you tell them?" Tai asked.

"This was more fun?" Kai said sheepishly.

"What?" Kari, Sora and Mimi asked.

"Taichi and I already went Christmas shopping before he left. Just in case. Besides, Taichi loves Christmas, but not so big on decorating," Kaiba replied.

The girls growled, and Kaiba laughed.

Matt looked at Tai, and noticed him mixing. Matt cocked his head to the side. T.K. and Ken noticed this and when they found what Matt found so confusing, they two tilted their heads. It was a chain reaction, soon everyone was staring at Tai in wonderment.

Tai, getting slightly unnerved asked, "What?"

"What are you doing Tai?" Davis asked.

"Making some homemade bread."

"Why?" asked Yolei.

"For tomorrow."

"But you're cooking?" Cody was next to ask.

"You guys are weird. I'm going back in the kitchen."

Everyone followed Tai and watched him cook. He made homemade bread, and while that was cooking in the oven, he started to make himself some lunch. A primavera pasta dish. When the pasta was done, he checked on the bread. Seeing that he had a few minutes left, he dished out some pasta and began to eat.

Matt broke the silence, " You can cook?" Matt was shocked. What Tai had made looked better than his, and after a quick taste test, realized it was also slightly better too.

"Umm. . .yeah."

"When? How? Why?" Matt asked.

"When I went to live on my own, because my 'so-called friends' turned their backs on me. I had to look after myself, so I learned to cook."

Everyone hung their heads in shame, except Kai. Everyone, but Matt, T.K. and Kaiba left the room to continue decorating. Kaiba and T.K. grabbed some pasta, because they were starved, and then quietly slinked out of the room.

"Are you gonna eat?" Tai asked.

Matt was silent as he got up to get something to eat. He sat down and began to eat as well. When Tai was finished, he checked the bread, pulling it out of the oven, since it was done and shut off the oven. Matt finished his meal at the same time, and put it in the sink, speaking up as he did.

"When are you going back to the Digiworld?"

"I am not getting into this with you again."

"I really want to know though."

"Fine, Boxing Day."

"So soon?"

"Matt . . ." Tai growled.

"Can I come with you? I got a new digivice, so I must be able to go back, right?"

"I don't want you too."

"Why not?" Matt hurt.

Tai turned to look at Matt and took him into his arms, "Because, I want you to look after the children. I shouldn't be gone long anyway."

"I'm sorry Tai," Matt's lips quivered.

"For?" Tai was confused.

"For yelling earlier."

"Oh. I completely forgot. Something came up."

"What? Don't shut us out Tai, we're here to help."

"I don't want to ruin everyone's christmas."

"Please tell me Tai. I'm in this with you."

Tai wrapped his arms around Matt and kissed him soundly, and then he spoke, "Biotechtronix has opened a small hole into the Digiworld. A keyhole really. Luckily everyone went home, and they don't go back to work until the day after Boxing Day, so Gatemon said there was no rush. But if the hole gets bigger before then, I have to go back sooner. They are tracking the hole's growth, and so does Biotechtronix. However, it won't track it until the hole is big enough to put a puppy through."

"Which means you could leave at anytime?" Matt was sad.

"Yes. Which is why I want you here with the children."

"OK Tai. I guess I need to grow up, and stop being so whiny and constantly thinking you're going to leave me."

Tai laughed. "I think it's cute."

"Let's clean up and then join the others," Matt suggested.

"Sorry, I cook, I don't clean," Tai stated. He walked out the door, taking his kids with him, and Matt shook his head and laughed.

"I love you too Tai," Matt called after him.

That's it. Will Christmas be ruined, or will luck hold out. And what did Tai get Matt? How do things go between Tai and the Elders and Gennai. And has Matt really grown up? Find out this and more next chapter, and as always review please.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Destiny's Road.

Christmas passed by without incident, and on Boxing Day, Tai told the others what was going on. They all supported him, and told him he was there to help.

He left then. . .and he hasn't been back since. Matt was worried, but he knew Tai wouldn't leave him or the kids. He just had to have faith, look after the children, and hope and pray Tai was alright.

A week turned into the beginning of the new year, which turned into the beginning of March. Tai has been talking to the Elders and stopping any and all attacks from Biotechtronix and random digimon virus attacks. Tai figured they were just blowing off steam. He knew that all of the Digimon were really worried about the threat of the humans. He welcomed the diversion. Since Gatemon closed all the gates, he hasn't been able to get back home. He only hoped Yama was waiting for him at home.

"Tai, I think we should plan our last attack on Biotechtronix," Gennai said.

"I agree. This has gone on long enough."

"Our sources tell us that Biotechtronix is planning on a press conference. If we take a stand there, then maybe we can finally be rid of our enemy."

Tai nodded and left. He had to send a message to Izzy and figure out the best course of action.

A few weeks later, Biotechtronix was having their press conference, and Gatemon had opened the gateway to allow Tai and Agumon go through. The conference was going to be broadcasted around the world, so the plan was for Tai and Agumon, in a suit, to crash it and have them speak on the behalf of the digimon and the digidestined. The rest of the digidestined with their digimon were ready to attack if need be, except for Matt who stayed behind to look after the children, knowing it would mean more to Tai. He was however watching the press conference on TV to make sure everything went perfectly.

Just as the conference was about to start, Tai and Agumon took the stage and began:

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like you to meet my friend, Agumon. I know that Biotechtronix has been filling heads with lies about the creatures that live in the Digital World. But the digimon would prefer to live in peace with humans. They only fight viruses that affect areas in the Digital World. Agumon has agreed to speak and answer any questions for you that any of you may have. But first, I would like to show what Biotechtronix has been doing to the digimon."

With that, Tai showed documents, videos, and pictures that he had Izzy find. The crowd was shocked from what they saw. In each video a digimon was taken, studied and experimented on until it died.

Eventually, Agumon began talking about the Digiworld, the digimon, and answering questions. The crowd absolutely loved Agumon.

By the end of the day, Biotechtronix was no longer in business and everybody who worked for them was arrested.

Tai was just glad that the latest crisis to the Digiworld was finally over, that he could stay on Earth with his children, friends and family, and most of all, his love, Yama. And so, Tai and Agumon went home to T.J., Kari, Akira, Kaiba, and Yama.

I was asked to update by Tanner51. I was having major writer's block for this story, so I'm sorry if it seemed rushed and ended to quickly. To make it up for everyone, I will do an epilogue for anyone interested. I'm glad you all enjoyed the story, and stay tuned to an update on my other story: The New Kid in School.


End file.
